That Weekend At The Hotel
by butterfly collective
Summary: Matt's got a master plan as he convinces C.J. to attend an award ceremony and a weekend at a posh hotel but is everything what it seems? Just borrowing the characters...for a rather spicy tale.
1. Chapter 1

The champagne bottles hadn't been opened yet and the hors d'oeuvres no doubt were in their final stages of preparation for the gala that would follow the award ceremony. The hundreds of guests invited including some of the most influential and wealthiest residents of L.A. would be arriving many in limousines and all valet parked at the Beverly Ventura Hotel, one of the classiest in Southern California.

The sound system was still being set up and the emcee researching his lines while being made up by a couple of fussy artists lingering around him. There would be 10 award recipients this year representing different fields and industries from art and entertainment, to business and commerce, to sports. It would be one of the hottest attended events of the year.

But it wouldn't get started until the awardees showed up at the front door and one of them, Matt Houston had been trying to finish up last minute paperwork on the 15th floor of his office in its penthouse suite after having flown in from a business trip in the Far East. Jet lagged and tired, he had really wanted to drive home to his spread in Hidden Hills instead of attending an award ceremony where they would serve overcooked food, watered down liquor and pulling at his bow tie on his tux the whole time.

Crystal, his latest girlfriend had to cancel out because she had left to catch a plane to New York City to read for a bit part in an action thriller, well actually she had left him. A note written on his desk had informed him that she needed a boyfriend who actually spent enough time in town to escort her to social galas and charity events on a regular basis. You see, as a budding actress she needed to be seen at the right events and photographed just when she had shown up wearing the perfect dress, her hair styled just right and lip gloss freshly applied.

Frankly he had felt he had been dating a Barbie doll that walked and talked and did…a few other things very well. And running through his Rolodex in the eleventh hour before the ceremony didn't yield him much luck…which meant…

"Hey C.J.…"

She stuck her head cautiously in her office, smiling because she was glad to see him but a bit wary because when he used that tone…that cajoled even as it flattered…she knew to be on her toes, ready to be firm and just tell him no.

"What's up boss?"

"Oh come on C.J., I'm not your boss…at least not any more since we split the company…we're associates now, equal partners."

She took one step closer and folded her arms.

"Oh is that right…and when do I get to the Far East and charm some businessmen and royalty for a couple of weeks staying in the finest hotels and visiting the sites?"

He paused to think about that…and he had to choose his words carefully because of the favor he had to ask.

"Well there's a trip to Seoul coming up next year…we can talk about it some and see if you'll want to handle that one."

She smiled at him, that killer smile of hers that could melt the polar ice caps and he knew he scored a point. Damn she looked beautiful, with her dark hair pinned up and her emerald eyes looking amused right now. Her lips curling into a smile and wearing a woolen gray dress that hugged her ample curves…they'd met in college a while back while she studied management and law and he studied business and international relations. Actually they had both grown up as children in the same corner of Texas in different ranches in a valley outside of Houston but by junior high, they'd gone their separate ways to different schools. She'd stayed and gone to a public school and he and Will had been sent to a grueling military academy to scare them straight.

Actually, he and C.J. had bumped into each other at Homecoming before he had gone to a huge party with kegs, plenty of barbecue and the entire cheerleading team. She had been on her way to the library and for some odd reason he still didn't get, he had bailed from the party and she on the studying and they went to a greasy all night diner instead and were still there talking after the soiree had ended and the library had closed.

For some reason, they had just hit it off…and became pretty good friends, promising to set up shop together after they both finished school…and they had even though they took it took them longer than planned to get there. She had to work her way through by clerking at different law firms and a stint at the PD office in Houston and he took construction jobs because he liked working in high places and somehow they had built a life and a company together…without ruining it all by hitting the sheets. Then there had been that stint working army intelligence for Uncle Sam that had impacted all of their lives. But the important thing was at some point they had hooked up…as business partners and remained best friends.

He had his social life and his parade of women and she had her boyfriends who she had lost mostly because she loved her work so much and she loved working with him.

Right now, he was bugging her because he knew he was asking her a favor and she knew what it would be.

"I'm not doing it…"

He looked up at where she now leaned against the doorway.

"I haven't even asked yet."

"I know what it is…you want me to stay late and work so you can get your award tonight."

"Well actually…"

She held her hand up.

"Look I'm thrilled you got the award…no one in the industry deserves it more than you do…but I've been so busy since you've been gone and I'm going home, ordering pizza and sitting back in my Jacuzzi and watching it on television."

"It's being televised?"

She sighed.

"Of course it is…the governor's giving the keynote address…I'll be miles away applauding while you go up and get it and make your speech which I'm sure will be great."

"We only get a couple of minutes and what I have to say can be done in 30 seconds."

She rubbed her arms.

"Well then you can smile for the rest of the time…at your date."

That's when he rubbed his hands together and she really something was up.

"That's just it…I don't have a date…"

That shocked her.

"What…you don't…I don't believe it."

He sighed.

"Everyone's too busy to go to the A list event of the season it seems."

"Well the Eagles are appearing at the Hollywood Bowl so maybe that's where everybody's going."

He looked at her earnestly now and god she had to say he looked damn sexy when he did that with those gorgeous brown eyes of his…damn he looked sexy most of the time anyway. But if she told him that, he'd laugh and then she'd feel embarrassed as if she crossed some sacred line in their relationship.

"You're crazy…do you know what kind of poor form it is asking a girl at the last minute?"

He looked at her cajolingly.

"Oh come on C.J.…we've still got a few hours and plenty of time for you to get ready."

She just stared at him, not moved.

"I don't have a dress….and my hair…my shoes…"

He smiled.

"The dress is on its way and I've got a stylist and makeup artist due to arrive…"

He looked at his watch.

"In three hours…"

"Really…what do I look like Cinderella?"

Matt pursed his lips.

"A little bit…come to think of it."

She just shook her head at him.

"Like I said…you're crazy…giving me no notice…I've got work to do."

He watched her fidget because she wanted to leave the room and yet she didn't…she didn't seem to be sure of what to do.

"Okay…but there's a weekend at the hotel included…room service…unlimited spa treatments and use of the most exclusive suite."

She rolled her eyes.

"Crystal wasn't available…I would have thought she'd have jumped at this."

So had Matt but Crystal was 3,000 miles away and out of his life for good. And he had been rethinking his whole strategy of serial relationships because even though it had been perfect while in his twenties, now that he had hit 30, he thought it was time to slow things down a little.

"She's gone…"

"Oh well…aren't there others who you could take?"

"I want to take you…"

She looked at him, surprised at the tone which had crept into his voice.

"Why?"

"Because it's been a while since we've spent time together…"

She chuckled.

"Oh come off it, we work together most of the time unless one of us is traveling."

He considered that.

"True…but not like this where we can actually kick back and have a good time outside of work."

She just shot him a look.

"Matt you hate award ceremonies…you hate the tuxes…the damn ties as you call them…the traffic jams…the lines in the bathroom…oh wait that's me…"

He just watched her recite her list in her efficient style, the same one that he had long depended on but right now…not so much.

Not for what he had planned anyway.

She just looked at him trying to figure him out and thinking that considering all the years she had known him that shouldn't be so difficult. But part of him…still remained a mystery to her. But that was probably true for most people.

"Listen when you come back to your senses about this party deal…maybe you'll sign the paperwork that Chris left you."

"I'm not doing any more work…I just signed a stack of paperwork on the jet back…"

She looked at him almost feeling sorry for him.

"You know you've got five mergers going through next week and they all have to be reviewed and signed by both of us…and I've done my part."

He sighed, looking at her while leaning back in his chair.

"Okay then…I'll sign them on Monday morning…"

"Monday…?"

"But only if you go with me to the award ceremony and share the suite with me…consider it a couple of vacation days…"

She just walked out of the office, convinced that her business partner had gone crazy. He watched thoroughly amused at her reaction, but he had been serious. After spending a lot of time thinking about it on his latest business trip and on most of the 10 hour flight home.

He looked at his watch…he still had a few hours to get her to agree to it. He then left his office to go pour himself a Scotch.

* * *

C.J. paced in her office, wondering if she should just call 911 and have Matt committed for 72 hour observation. Because his casual invite for her to join him at his award ceremony had been strange enough…but when he had tossed in a wardrobe, hair styling and a weekend in some posh suite, that's when she had really begun to worry about his sanity.

Still, a small part of her that hadn't been very active lately had considered what it would be like…to take him up on the offer. The evening out wouldn't be as bad with the two of them together to weather it and the award was truly a well-deserved honor and the hotel, the best in the region. And she thought if she were bold enough, she could go even further by…no she couldn't consider it, not seriously because he didn't see her as anything but a partner in business and a long-time friend….who if she had been heading in the right direction of where she had been going that fateful evening…they might never have met at all.

She couldn't even imagine what that would have been like not knowing him…not working together to build something truly great together and…well if that's where their relationship had stopped; it had been for the business. If they hooked up and it didn't work up or one of them had finished scratching their itch before the other…well she would be just devastated if their company suffered for it…and their friendship had been torpedoed along with it. So even though sometimes she looked…when she shouldn't on business trips…because they had shared suites before…or thought about doing things that…didn't make sense in the morning…she nipped it in the bud real quick.

Before he could have any idea what was in her head some of the times when her mind was supposed to be on business and not how well the suits he favored fit over some of her favorite body parts on a man.

She sat down pushing a stack of papers to the side which were worthless if he weren't going to sign them…unless she went along with this plot of his to spend the weekend with him. Because, this wasn't about business, not if they were actually staying in the same suite without their work product…okay if she brought her laptop would that make it a business write off…she could ask him.

Matt sat in his office after getting off the phone to make sure the clothes, the stylist would be here….and a couple of other surprises…because even as she sat one office away…she had no idea what he had in store…and he smiled to himself because he couldn't wait...


	2. Chapter 2

C.J. poured herself some wine because it had been a long day at the office and frankly because the invitation given to her by Matt had unnerved her a little bit. What was he up to now? He'd just gotten back from his latest business trip a few hours ago and he had this award bash tonight and he was asking her to go because his steady flock of dates wasn't available or interested. She wasn't sure which and she didn't really care.

No she was not dressing up in some mystery gown, having her hair fussed with and wearing glass slippers or anything like that to go to some ball with someone who yeah, was pretty charming but a prince?

He certainly had the bucks and the looks but she didn't care about either. Okay, wait she was lying there because face it, the guy looked hot. Dark brown hair, some facial hair but not too much but enough to make her wonder how it would feel if they kissed….and a body that had been molded by plenty of exercise… The guy hiked, ran, rode horses, sailed and climbed mountains when he wasn't making even more money. He had estates all over the world, including a horse farm in Kentucky, a chalet in Italy's Tuscan Valley and a townhouse in New York City, for starters.

She couldn't figure out why he had even asked her out because any woman in L.A. would drop anything to go out with him…so how could it be that he had been turned down. With him, the ordinary dating rules of not being asked out the same day as the date just didn't apply to him.

But here he had gone and asked her out and she had to put her foot down…because though they had gone to social events before…he hadn't picked out her clothes for her. He knew what would happen if he did and…spending a weekend with him in a suite…yes suites meant they came with more than one bedroom and one bed…but still, something seemed fishy here and she had to find out what it was before he suckered into something that might turn out to be…overwhelming.

For the moment though, she was at a loss.

* * *

Matt just kicked back in his office. He thought about heading to his gym in the building and doing some reps on the machines to take the edginess that always came with jet lag but then he had to be honest with himself here, it wasn't coming from just flying across half the world to get back here.

It came from that woman in the other room and what he had wanted to do with her since he flew over the international dateline. At first he thought he was coming down with something like some weird form of flu. Because he had been thinking on his flight back while lying back on his customized couch with his favorite Scotch about how he had been going about this all wrong…this whole revolving door deal with women coming in and out of his life. While he loved the sex and occasionally the company, it just left him feeling …unsatisfied. After all, he had hoped to get together with Tricia or Patty for some post-trip frolic before he even had to go pick up his award but when he had reached for his phone…

He sighed, realizing that wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted to spend time with someone who knew him, including his strengths and his faults and then he had turned his attentions towards his associate.

He did pick up his phone to make a call.

"Hi…this is Matt Houston….yeah that Houston…I'm calling about the wardrobe that's to be delivered this afternoon…Yeah, black sounds perfect…could you also send a selection of your best to the Beverly Ventura…the presidential suite…. Thanks.."

He moved on down the list.

"Hi…this is Matt Houston…yeah him…I called earlier about the sampler package…what flavors do you have…never mind send them all…okay…presidential suite at the Beverly Ventura…thanks…"

Next item…

"Hi…Matt Houston again…my uncle…he's doing fine…still wearing those carnations…listen…those flowers I ordered earlier…add some orange roses…and some forget-me-nots…okay that will work…Thanks…"

Matt put his phone down wondering if he had covered all his bases and he checked his list. He was a man who paid great attention to details, rarely missed anything and he wanted everything to be just perfect.

C.J. heard the phone ring in her office and went to pick it up, from underneath a pile of papers that the secretary had left.

"Hello…"

"Oh glad to catch you…this is Pandora's Pleasure Chest…"

"Pandora's…who…what?"

"Pandora's Pleasure Chest…we're just calling you back to tell you that the saloon girl's costume is ready…"

"The…what…?"

"Yes, and we're sure you'll really like it, it's red hot sexy…a really good choice…"

C.J. nearly dropped the phone.

"Do you have the right number?"

"Yes…let's see…this is the office of Matt Houston…"

Damn, he really was up to something here which she didn't care unless it involved her…then on the other hand…curiosity won out.

"Yes…the red hot saloon girl costume?"

"Oh yes…smoking hot if we say so ourselves…wait until you see the stockings…"

C.J. sighed.

"I can't wait…well Mr. Houston isn't in this office…I can transfer you to him if you'd like…"

She did just that, shaking her head. But then a vision flashed of her wearing that outfit in a saloon out of the Wild West and being pressed against the clapboard wall by a man dressed like a sheriff….or a rustler…or both…with rugged looks, dangerous shadow and a lethal pair of lips, claiming her own mouth while his hands ran her dress up her thighs until he found her garter. Would he take her right there or would she lead him up the stairs to the boarding rooms?

Either worked for her just fine…but then maybe the costume was for some other woman on his Rolodex.

Still it made her hot just to think about it so she left the office to get herself some bottled water both to drink and splash herself down if necessary.

* * *

Matt had just gotten off the phone with the Pleasure Chest about some items he would need for this weekend. When he had seen the costumes online, he had immediately known which one that he liked. And he imagined her wearing it, with her hair curly, the bold red feather in her hair accentuating the red and black laciness of the skimpy dress which would mold perfectly to her figure. Silky enough to elicit sensations for both of them when he ran his hands over the parts of her body it sheathed until he reached the parts beneath. He sucked in his breath as he imagined her own breath becoming ragged while he ministered to her. Kissing her hot on the mouth as she sat on his pool table his legs wrapped around him would be nice…but there was no chance in hell of coaxing her to dress up like a saloon girl while here. He was hoping to soften her up at the hotel…but getting her there hadn't proven to be easy either.

She sat a room away sensibly working unaware of how charged his thoughts were right now. He went to pour himself another glass of Scotch.

* * *

C.J. drank her water and it helped somewhat but man, what the hell was going on her with Matt? Some plotting had been going on here and no doubt it was mostly evil. But was it really…she had to cop to some honesty here….what she had been speculating about had been so damn exciting. Her life had become if not droll exactly at least predictable and she really needed to change that. She had just signed up for some salsa dance lessons and enjoyed them very much and she and Eliza her closest friend had been hitting margarita nights at their favorite restaurant. She jogged every morning and had taken up kick boxing and had crammed all that into a busy, often frenetic schedule.

And it had pretty much wiped her out physically but she did enjoy that regimen. It certainly kept her busy when Matt had been out traveling on business…and when she faced it, missed him in the office because after all…they were friends.

But this whole deal with him buying her a dress…getting all gussied up and then after the award ceremony, spending the weekend in a suite?

She looked at the clock. He still had several hours to work on her but she would stand firm, there would be no way that she would be going to the gala with him. She had way too much work to do, still piled up from him being out of town and charming some business out of other businessmen across the globe.

"C.J. may I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked up and he stood there in her doorway…his hair rustled and a few buttons undone on his business shirt. She blinked because he had caught her by surprise..and because he looked a lot better jetlagged than she ever did.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, leaning against the doorway.

"Who said anything's wrong…I'd just like to catch up with you."

She nodded.

"Okay spill…how did your trip go…I heard you landed a couple of great deals but…"

"Whoa…that's not what I'm talking about…I mean on a personal nature…"

That halted her thoughts a bit.

"Oh…well did you sleep well?"

He chuckled.

"No…not really…too much on my mind…to sleep…"

"Well it's probably from being in unfamiliar surroundings," she said, "I know how that is…it can be very disorienting."

He paused watching her prattle on, understanding it was because although on the surface she appeared as if she didn't know where he was going with this, a part of her underneath did.

"I was thinking about someone actually…someone on the other side of the world."

She shrugged.

"Oh…well you're back now…problem solved then."

He tilted his head.

"Is it…?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him from her work.

"Houston…are you going to continue to talk in riddles because I'm really quite busy here…"

She opened a file to show him that yes, she had a lot of work to do…and he needed to run along and find himself another date for the ceremony…and for a weekend in his suite. Because why blow a weekend reservation at one of the best hotels in the state with a business associate rather than a lover?

"I'm sorry…I'm not trying to be obtuse…it's just that I have a dilemma and I'm not sure how to work it out."

She closed her file and sat back in her chair.

"Okay then…well you'll figure it out, you're a smart guy…and if you need any help…"

He smiled, folding his arms.

"I definitely need your help."

She shrugged back at him.

"Okay shoot…how can I help you?"

"Go to the award ceremony with me for starters…"

She looked apologetic.

"I can't…look I know we're friends and business partners but frankly I believe I deserve better than being a last ditch date."

He smiled.

"So you agree it's a date…and you're not my last choice…more like my first…well after Crystal bailed."

She just shook her head.

"Excuse me…"

She got out of her desk and walked out of the room and he followed her. That annoyed her after what she had told him.

"C.J.…"

She spun around on him.

"No…you don't get to follow me…"

"Why not…?"

She ran her hand through her hair, grabbing onto some words that weren't eluding her.

"Because I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm not interested…and I'm so on to you…"

He folded his arms.

"Okay…what am I up to?"

She slowed her breathing down, because suddenly some emotions were battling for control over here and she didn't know why. After all, she had known Matt for years and what was going on here?

"You are getting some huge honor which is richly deserved by the way and you've rented a suite in a hotel in a city where you live…and you've invited me to spend the weekend there…and not one of your girlfriends…and…you haven't said why…and don't feed me this, you need a vacation…BS."

He watched her and then his expression softened.

"You do need a vacation…look at you…you're all worked up because someone's offering you a weekend of rest and relaxation at one of the best hotels around."

She watched him carefully.

"You expect me to spend a whole weekend in a suite with you…getting room service and relaxed from too many spa treatments and not…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence…because the thought was just beyond her. The thought that he might have ulterior motives for getting her in a suite…this was just so unlike him.

"I asked…I don't expect…but I've still got some time left in which I plan to convince you to accept my invite."

She pursed her lips.

"Good luck…because you aren't being straight with me and after all we've been through together…I at least deserve that."

His own face showed he seemed to be warring over some emotions and finally he sighed.

"Okay…you're right…I do have an ulterior motive…"

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her puzzled face and thought there were a couple ways to go about this and he chose the one he wanted most.

"Because…I've waited long enough to do this…"

He stepped forward and after wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

And all around them, the world just stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow.

That had been the first wide that came to mind when his lips met hers. Before she started asking herself what the hell was going on here. But then never mind that for now, because her business partner and friend could definitely plant one.

Not that it surprised her because she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, not that she thought it would go quite this way. Not that she ever thought it would happen at all. His mouth caressed hers in a way that invigorated her and so naturally she responded back, it would be rude not to right? His hands stroked her back through the form fitting woolen dress that she had worn that day. The way his fingers worked over the material and how it brushed her skin…it made her feel good.

It made her feel damn good. It also made her feel bold.

And her fingers responded by weaving their way through his thick head of hair, grasping tendrils of it, as the kiss naturally deepened. He tasted…like spearmint and…something else…more elemental.

His hands slid down her back, to her hips which he gripped, pulling her closer to him and then…the elevator door rung announcing someone's arrival. They pulled apart and he put a finger on her lips.

"Wait…I think that's one of the deliveries."

"Which one," she asked.

"That's a surprise."

He went to deal with it and she watched him go, still tasting him on her mouth. Her blood still raced and her heart…a bit silly over what had been a kiss. But the way he had just grabbed her and kissed her taking control…had been a rush and her skin still tingled from his touch.

Then her sensible side caught up, what was really going on here? Why was he behaving like this towards her, after all it's not like they'd kissed before…certainly not like what had just happened here. She definitely had some questions for him when he returned.

He headed back towards her.

"Oh that was your dress…"

She folded her arms.

"I haven't even agreed to go with you…so I think it's a bit premature to buy a dress."

He smiled at her.

"Oh I think you'll agree…that was some kiss wasn't it?"

She looked at him warily as he approached obviously to do it again.

"Houston…You stay where you are…until I get to the bottom of what's going on here."

He watched her do her little pacing like a cornered animal.

"It's a little too early to pick positions isn't it?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Come again?"

He arched an eyebrow, clearly enjoying himself.

"A little too early for that too darling…"

Her mouth fell open at that point and she just stood there. But he knew better than to approach her right now.

"Houston…what has gotten into you?"

He stroked his jaw with one of his thumbs.

"You…and the fact that I'm feeling a little studdish right now," he said.

"You're feeling what?"

"You heard me….," he said, taking one step closer, "studdish."

She chuckled.

"You mean turned on…well that's what your Rolodex is for, isn't it?"

He just looked at her intently.

"Who I want isn't in there…," he said, "In fact, she's right in front of me."

She sighed, trying to ignore the fact that she was more than a little turned on by his words and that look…the one that nearly made her blush.

"You're being silly Houston…you and I…we work together…we're friends but we've never taken that any further and this…this is just so crazy."

He watched her fidgeting and he stepped closer.

"I said…we really need to…I need to talk some reason into you…this is just not…"

"What," he asked.

She stammered, not like her either.

"You….did someone spike your drink on the plane?"

He shook his head, amused.

"No…I'm fine…and so are all my body parts too."

"I'll bet…"

She really had to watch him because his voice so smooth and his movement stealth. She took a step backward and wound up bumping into the back of the couch.

"Careful…"

She just rolled her eyes at his warning.

"You'd better be careful too if you don't stop talking nonsense…"

He considered that.

"Okay then…let's stop talking…"

He took that last step separating them and he put his hands on the back of the couch, with her caught between them and him. She just looked up at him wondering what he'd try next.

She didn't have long to wait as his lips brushed against her own, feather soft at first, tantalizing them, then moving away before returning again, with slightly more pressure. Her mouth went dry and she felt the couch edge push against her back. His lips grew more insistent, hungrier and his tongue pushed against her lips coaxing them to open enough to allow entrance. The first jolt of electricity which hit her after she parted her lips to let him inside…and her breath left her.

His hands rubbed her through her dress, her sides, her hips and then down her thighs while she wrapped her mouth around his tongue and applied light pressure. She put her hands on his chest and felt his heart race even through his shirt. His hands nudged her woolen dress up her thighs, caressing the skin that became exposed to his touch. So soft and silky smooth…he didn't hear her suck in her breath but he felt it and he felt his own body respond. His tongue sought hers and they tasted, as they touched.

His hands had slipped up to touch the lace that enclosed the apex of her thighs…and when he touched it, he knew that she wanted him. When he touched her there through the lace, she stopped kissing and pulled away.

"Houston…"

"Shhh….now…everything's okay…in fact this is very nice."

Her breath came rapidly.

"We were kissing and your hand is up my dress."

He sighed.

"Well…yes it is…and I can feel how turned on you are through your clothes…"

She almost burst out laughing at how he handled being caught with his hand…well not in the cookie jar but close enough…not that she really wanted him to stop….but she really should…want that…because this was just not what should be happening.

"I can feel you too…but we can't do this…it's not…"

He kissed her tenderly on the mouth and she lost track of the words that should follow…what had she been thinking about again?

"It's not…what?"

She felt completely lost…and it didn't help matters that he had started stroking her underwear, arousing all kinds of feelings….her face felt flushed…her skin tingled…and she felt him grow hard against her belly when their bodies touched.

She felt her eyes close…and then he slipped one of his fingers inside of her and she looked at him, startled by the sudden pressure.

"Look at me…I catch you looking anywhere else…I'll stop…"

She sighed heavily against him.

"Maybe you should…no….don't…I can't believe we're here doing this."

He smiled slowly and his finger moved and stroked her inside while his other fingers…oh wow…she suppressed a cry…her eyes widened but remained on his face as he had wanted. And she saw…how much he was enjoying himself pleasuring her. Then his pace quickened….and she felt herself spinning…no she had to stay in control here…but her legs turned to jelly.

"Are you close?"

How the hell should she know…ah…yeah…maybe…?

"I…."

Coherent speech wasn't exactly one of her strong suits when she was…experiencing pleasure. And neither was keeping her eyes open but he kept cajoling her to do that as his fingers pushed her closer and closer to the brink…no…no…no…she couldn't lose herself in front of him…never…because then what would happen next.

But then…her body…started to quiver deliciously and she knew what was coming…she was coming…and as she did, with his finger still inside of her, their eyes met and locked…she couldn't look away and he wouldn't let her as she felt the waves inside her threaten to break loose. Tears sprung in her eyes…and she couldn't control them and she couldn't look away.

"Shhhh….," he whispered as he kissed her mouth again muffling her cries and her legs gave out and she felt against him but he caught her. She hadn't fallen into the abyss as she feared and the expression on his face…totally turned on. His fingers receded but he still kissed her as he smoothed her dress back down over her thighs.

"Wow…"

He brushed her damp hair away from her face.

"Yeah…wow…I never would have guessed…"

She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Would have guessed what?"

"How responsive you are…I'm looking forward to this weekend…"

She looked away from him for a moment.

"I'm still not going with you tonight…I…I don't think this should have ever happened…"

His eyes grew serious.

"Are you sorry that it did?"

She gazed at him and then shook her head.

"No, it was…incredible…and very personal…I guess that's the part of it I'm struggling with…"

"Why…because I gave you something pleasurable?"

She felt irritation fill her.

"No…because even though we've built a company together and we're friends…There are things we haven't shared and I just showed you a part of myself I don't let most people see."

"You were beautiful…when you climaxed…and it's a turn on to watch…what's wrong with that?"

She struggled for the answer.

"Nothing…so you got me off and it was great but what does that mean really and if I go with you, what will happen…because it's clear that you want…you expect us to have sex."

"Well yeah, that's what I want…a weekend of the most incredible sex…but I don't expect that if that's not what you want."

She bit her lip.

"So you want an affair?"

"I don't know if I'd call it that…"

"So you'd call it a weekend then?"

He picked up the defensiveness in her voice and he knew what she was thinking…she was thinking about the Rolodex.

"One where we just forget who we are, the rest of our lives and just live this fantasy that will last for 72 hours and then we return to business as usual on Monday morning at the office?"

"C.J.…"

"Have you even thought that far along?"

He looked at her then.

"I've thought about this a lot…and you…not anyone else…and I know you want it too…but I'm not going to push you…In fact, I'll tell you what…I'm going to be playing some pool downstairs…we've got several hours to kill…plenty of time to think about it.

She wanted to roll her eyes, how typical of him to think about shooting pool after what had just happened…why couldn't women compartmentalize their feelings as easily as guys?

"There's nothing to think about," she said, "I'll be in my office…in case of an emergency…"

She watched him smile at her as if he knew her better than she knew herself and head to the other side of the office suite.

Then she went in her office, closed the door and sat at her desk trying to come back down to earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt smiled to himself as he lined up his next shot. He loved shooting pool because it helped him relax and it helped him clear his mind so he could think through tough issues or problems and more often than not, he came up with solutions even while lining up the two ball to hit the six ball into the corner pocket.

And he rarely ever missed.

He knew she was probably still sitting in her office recovering from what she experienced and trying to rationalize the 10 different reasons why she couldn't go with him to the award ceremony and his hotel suite afterward. Maybe she was pacing from one end to her office or another…wearing a hole in the carpet with her movement. He had hoped the orgasm she just had would have at least softened her edges a bit but it might take more than that.

She no doubt would be listing off her excuses to turn his invite down right now.

Starting with that damn Rolodex she thought he had in his office. That rumor had been started by some tabloid when it ran a photo spread on the City of Angels' most eligible devils.

Not that he hadn't gone out with a lot of women and had sex with nearly all of them but he didn't keep score and he hadn't planned on adding her to any list. In fact, if this weekend went as planned, but then again better to set up the weekend first. Before he had set up his game he had received a phone call from the vendor who sold the brand of champagne bubbly bath that he knew C.J. favored. Just imagining her soaking in the sunken hot tub in the private patio outside the presidential suite…not alone of course…he had to rein in those thoughts because he still had some logistics to iron out first and he didn't want to ruin his pool shot.

But his libido had been revved up by their interlude outside her office and the thought of her not too far away…no…think pool shot…blue ball…no no not that…so he switched his cue towards aiming a shot at the number one ball in the middle pocket which he sunk.

The phone rang again.

"Hello…Yes this is Matt Houston…no I'm not from the Houstons in Scotland…You got my order of the candles…I need about 20…no make that 30…and a lighter…now these are slow burning candles right? Okay…that sounds perfect…yes the Beverly Ventura…presidential suite…Thanks…"

He clicked off the phone, not knowing a damn thing about ambient candles but anything that set the mood for C.J. while they were in the hot tub, anything to relax her so they could have some fun together. He had spent some time in the presidential suite…alone and relaxing in the hot tub under the skies had been one of the highlights. If he could just coax her into the tub, the bubbling water and the surroundings would work their magic.

Still he had his work cut out for himself getting her even to the award ceremony…which was still some time away.

And she was still in her office refusing to go with him, a situation that had to be remedied but how?

He thought about that some more while lining up a couple more shots.

* * *

C.J. sipped her wine in her office because after what she had just experienced, water just wasn't going to cut it. She had just flopped into her chair, suddenly worn out but in a pleasurable way. Her body still hummed from what Matt had done to her and she still felt flushed. She still couldn't believe it that he had given her one of the most amazing experiences ever, while watching her response as if that were the most exciting part of it. One of the most intimate moments of her life as well as erotic...and she hadn't ever believed she would share that him.

She could only imagine what kind of lover he would be if she took him up on his invite.

But…she couldn't do that…no because the thought of him…and her both exhilarated and frightened her. She just couldn't do this weekend interlude with him because what if she wanted more from him, but then again, what if he did too? She couldn't even imagine what it would be like if he wanted more from her than one weekend.

Not that it was just about him…because she had always been hesitant to commit herself in her relationships with men. Going back to high school and when she had been going out with a few guys in college. Her friendship with Matt had been the one constant; the one thing not to worry about whether or not they would wind up together…it just never seemed on the radar.

She thought about him playing pool because that's what he usually did to unwind while at the office and he had told her he was doing that. But she had frequently walked by and had seen him considering a shot, like it were some critical business deal. Matt worked and he played seriously.

But was he playing her?

He had done that perfectly when he had pinned her against the back of the couch, caressing her mouth with her own while fingering her to orgasm. And then he had made it clear that his invitation for her to spend the weekend with him had been about getting between the sheets.

She still thought that he must have hit himself on the head or something when the corporate jet hit turbulence. Because he'd been acting crazy since he returned and started hitting on her. But then she thought about it, getting dressed up and going out with him to watch him getting award, which she had been happy that he had received. Decent food, maybe some good entertainment….but afterward, going up to spend the weekend in a suite…she would have to be crazy.

Especially because hadn't she just intercepted an order he made for a saloon girl costume?

Looking at her wine glass, she decided it was time to refresh it. So she walked out into the hallway and went to the wet bar. She heard the sound of balls clinking on a pool table and realized he was still at it. He must have something on his mind if he had been playing a rack or so this long.

She filled her glass and went to where he was, knowing she was just asking for trouble but maybe he didn't realize how late it was getting. And there he stood poised over the table lining up a shot which gave her a nice look at how his pants molded his fine butt, the suppleness of his muscular form.

"Who's winning?"

That stopped him in his tracks and she put down the wine glass to move closer. He turned toward her and that's when she noticed he had dressed down a little bit, unbuttoned a few buttons, rolled up his sleeves. That caused her heart to skip a beat or two.

"Depends…on what the stakes are…"

She folded her arms.

"I thought the point was to sink all the balls in those pockets…"

He followed her with his eyes as she walked along the table until she stood in front of him.

"If it's straight pool then yes…those are the rules."

Now C.J. was more into nine ball herself but when she looked at Matt standing there, cue stick still in hand…she saw other possibilities. He caught her eyes with her own and started really looking at her in a way that titillated even as it unnerved her. She knew he was envisioning what they had shared earlier and he probably knew that she knew.

That he was undressing her right now inside his head.

"Come here…"

She looked up at him in question and he had put his cue aside, leaning against the table.

"Why…?"

"You know why."

Oh yeah, she did and she wasn't about to give him that kind of power over her. Even if she wanted him to take the lead…she didn't like the vulnerability that she felt.

"Look Matt…if I do…everything will change."

He smiled.

"Is that such a bad thing…we've already crossed over whatever lines there were between us outside your office…and the world didn't end did it?"

No, it hadn't but it had come close.

"And if I do?"

He chuckled at her hesitation.

"C.J.…I'm not going to throw you on top of the pool table and have my way though I have thought about it a time…or two…lately."

Her face flushed at the thought of what it would be like to be lying on her back on the surface of the table with him on top, after he had peeled her clothing off, the layers of herself that were covered.

"Then what do you want?"

"Come closer…"

So she took one step.

"Okay…I'm here…"

He looked at her for a moment, taking her in with a glance and then he stepped closer to her, filling the gap between them.

"Matt…"

"Just relax…okay?"

He placed his hands on her hips and moved in for a kiss before she could react. His lips were purposeful in their exploration of her mouth, probing so her own lips opened and she returned his intent.

Her hands moved up to his chest, and before she knew it, she found herself reaching for the buttons that were still fastened. He caught her lip gently in his teeth and the pressure…she felt it jolt through her body. His lips moved all around her mouth in between taking it again.

And before she knew it, her hands had slipped through his open shirt and began stroking his muscular chest. In response he rubbed his groin into her and she felt his hardness against her.

Then her mouth really went dry and she couldn't seem to think of anything else either. He whispered in her ear then and her eyes widened.

"Houston…I can't…."

"Sure you can…turnabout is fair play…remember."

She bit her lip thinking about it.

"We could shoot a game of pool over it."

She chuckled at that, and then looked away for a moment and he reached out to turn her back towards him by putting his fingers under her chin.

"I'm very user friendly."

"I'm sure…but I'm not."

* * *

He heard the defensiveness in her voice. She knew what he was trying to do, take control of the situation and she had never been big on anyone doing that. He figured he wouldn't be either if he had led every academic class he'd ever been in…being a woman to boot. A woman had to be strong and fearless to succeed as a partner in a business that was globally renowned.

"Come on…," he cajoled, moving closer to her reminding her how much he wanted her. She felt herself wanting him right back, her skin prickling from his closeness. From wanting to be so much closer.

"Houston…the award ceremony…"

"Is still several hours away…and that leaves us with plenty of time."

She sighed.

"I'm not going…"

"I know…"

She looked indecisive and he didn't know whether she'd stay there or bolt back into her office.

"I want you to touch me. I want to feel those hands on me…You can already tell how hard I am…the rest is easy."

"You want me to…"

He nodded.

"Get you off…"

"I want more than that darling…but we've got all weekend."

* * *

She heard the confidence in his voice and expected no less from him but really, he just wasn't going to get what he wanted this time. But she couldn't turn and walk away, not when he looked at her like that and he was still stroking her arms achingly slow, his fingers caressing her through the wool sleeves.

And she ached elsewhere as well.

He started kissing her again, around her mouth, her jaw line and when he finished, she rested her forehead against his chest, breathing hard. Then she looked up at him again, and her hands reached for his pants. She stroked the bulge she felt underneath the material and then she unsnapped his trousers and pulled the zipper down. She could tell by the way he felt against her that he liked that a lot. Like opening a present, she reached inside and gently helped liberate his erection.

Now C.J. had seen her share of…male parts or the many ways as they were often referred to but wow, his looked to be really something. Both hard and velvety soft, and alive…as she stroked it softly at first, it responded as she hoped it would. And the man it was attached to groan softly.

That made her feel good because when a woman held a man's favorite part in her hand, she had some power over him. When they said that men could become putty with just the right touch, the right movement they weren't kidding. And Matt was a man who held a lot of power in the business world, headed a major conglomerate, had been appointed to major commerce boards, had spoke at global affairs but right now, if she didn't literally have him by the balls, she was damn close. She grabbed hold of him more tightly because she knew he could take it and started stroking him with her other hand, more firmly and heard his breath quicken.

"You like that," she said softly.

He didn't answer. So she quickened the tempo just a little bit and she heard him gasp and place his hands on his pool table. His erection took her breath away…and she wondered what it would be like to taste him...but then his hips started moving and she knew that he was about to blow his wad on her. Not that she cared because the look on his face, it was priceless…a side of her business partner and friend she hadn't ever seen…that she never thought she'd see.

Let alone cause to happen.

Matt was about to lose control…and she could tell by the sudden glimmer in his eyes that he knew it. And then he started to resist.

"No…I can't…"

She tilted her head, her hands still moving up and down his shaft, almost like kneading him because damn he felt so close…

"Come on Matt…I want to see you come…just like I showed you."

But he started to straighten up and she released him…what was going on here? He looked at her, his skin flushed and his pupils dilated, his breathing so ragged that he had been so close to losing it. His erection now brushing against her dress, because she refused to take a step back….he hadn't yielded an inch to her when he had his finger inside of her…daring her to lose control.

He just gazed at her, his breath coming rapidly still. She knew that his insides raged like they were on fire. She also knew that she was in trouble…that she had unknowingly unleashed inside of him with her boldness. Something was going to happen between them.

And she couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

C.J. looked at Matt standing in front of her, with only a couple of feet between them. She had been about to stroke him into an orgasm like he had done for her earlier but he had pulled away.

And she didn't know why.

She knew that what she had done had aroused him, she saw it in his eyes and felt him grow in her hands. He stood there watching her, breathing as heavily as she had been because watching his face as she pumped his shaft had stirred sensations within herself…dampness in between her legs and a tingling feeling as if her skin had become super sensitive. It wasn't enough for her to touch him…she wanted him inside her…and that part of her ached.

"What…"

He heard her question, read the look of confusion on her face and shook his head. Was he trying to reassure her, she didn't know. She really thought he had enjoyed what she had been doing but since she wasn't going to the award ceremony with him, maybe it was time to go…just chalk what had been happening to one of those inexplicable life experiences.

On Monday morning, life would return to normal, she would pretend that he hadn't had his fingers inside her, stroking her to one of the most incredible…experiences. And he would forget that she had taken him in hand too until he had stopped her. And this invitation to go with her to the award ceremony wearing the clothes he had bought her and then going up to some penthouse suite for the weekend…just more craziness.

But if this was all the case, why was he looking at her like this and she had to get past him to get to her office to grab her things and leave.

She looked at him not knowing what to do. Knowing she really needed to get out of there before…and then being unable to move a step.

Away from him where she really needed to go…but she couldn't will herself to walk away…her body inflamed, just from the way he watched her. His muscles tensed, his gaze purposeful and fully aroused.

Her mouth went dry as she looked back at him, her blood rushing through her ears as she waited for him to make his move.

* * *

He watched the indecision on her face. Damn she looked so beautiful…her dark hair in loose curls framing her face. Her lips still ripe from his kissing them earlier and her eyes on him, watching him so closely…waiting him to do something so she could react. And there was so much he wanted to do to her, with her. And he knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

He couldn't wait until he got her alone in the hotel suite, he wanted her, he needed her right now.

If she only knew what he had in mind for her, she might walk out or she might stay. He couldn't determine which why looking at her face. She stood there, that woolen dress molded to her body, showing off the curves that were perfect for holding onto when they had been kissing….Holding onto while touching her so intimately and watching her reaction to him had been one of the most erotic experiences…he still couldn't stop thinking about it and her. The way her breasts, their tips ripe like cherries would feel in his mouth, how they would taste.

Not to mention the part of her which he knew was slick with her dew, his finger had slid easily enough into its chasm, like a glove. Snug and tight, and hot, his erection twitched in anticipation of sinking inside of her; at the moment that he made her his own.

Claimed his exclusive rights to her, a primal voice inside of him whispered and his own blood heated up as he watched her watch him wondering if she knew. Did she, and did it make her as hot as it made him?

He knew he would soon find out and so would she, who really was in control here.

And that's when he knew she wouldn't be leaving the office without agreeing to his invitation. To spend the weekend with him in a hotel suite and his bed, and that time spent together might not be enough but it would be a beginning…and it needed to start…now.

But she still needed convincing and he was about to do it in a way so decisive, it made him wonder how well he really knew himself.

She still couldn't move, she realized that his intense stare paralyzed her even as it penetrated her. She saw him breathing, as hard as her and she watched as he took in everything about her.

And then he started unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time, revealing more skin…than shirt….and what she saw…tanned skin….sprinkles of dark hair she imagined twirling in her fingers, a hint of a copper tipped nipple….and the hair grew thicker the further he unbuttoned and it grew narrower. His abs were hard and flat, which didn't surprise her because he worked hard to keep his body conditioned and perfectly honed.

When he finished, he casually slipped his shirt over his shoulders and it fell silently on the floor. There he stood before her, bared from the waist up and she had to stop herself from stepping closer to him to explore his skin, to stroke it and to taste it with her tongue, her mouth gently applying pressure in ways she knew he'd like.

But she just stood there, her breath becoming uneven…as if she had rushed up a flight of stairs rather than stood absolutely still. Almost as if he were a creature who would easily sense movement and then react and she didn't know if she were ready for that.

"What are you doing," she asked belatedly.

He smiled, his eyes still penetrating her.

"I think it's obvious don't you?"

She swallowed or tried to but her throat was as parched as her mouth.

"I'm not going with you to the award ceremony…or the hotel."

He took one step towards her, just one but it put her senses on high alert.

"I know…"

He licked his lips…and eyed her carefully. She felt his scrutiny and the heat between the apex of her thighs grew more palpable, the sensation of the lace against the most intimate parts of her more intrusive.

"Unzip your dress for me…"

His request slipped from his mouth, silky smooth, so much she had to ask herself if he had really said it.

"Why…"

"I want you to unzip it…pull your dress down enough so I can see your breasts…"

"And what if I don't?"

His gaze intensified but his voice remained soft.

"This isn't a request C.J.…you do it or I will…understand?"

Her mouth just dropped open…and she knew she should really do something…like tell him off but…she felt a jolt through her body right straight to her…the part that wanted him most right now.

So she found her hands, traitorous really, moving hesitantly at first towards the back of her woolen dress and when she found her zipper, she pulled it down slowly, while watching to see a reaction.

But he just watched her intently…the slight clenching of his hands the only sign that what she did affected him. She felt her dress loosen on top when she reached the bottom and she began to slip it off of her arms, and then she felt it slide down to bunch over her hips. Her black lacy bra encased her breasts which felt tighter now and pushed against the fabric. She knew how badly they wanted his hands stroking them, palming them and then…tasting them….taking each nipple one at a time in his mouth, and sucking gently at first and then harder…dizziness hit her suddenly at the thought but Matt still hadn't moved at all.

"Do you want me to take off my bra?"

He just looked at her as she started to reach for the front clasp…because her breasts really wanted to be freed from their confinement.

But he shook his head.

"We don't have enough time…but I promise that when you join me, I will give them the time and attention they deserve…and you're going to show me what they like."

_When_ and not _if_, she thought, as if her acquiescing was a done deal. He'd soon find out otherwise.

Her chest rose up and down in anticipation and a little apprehension at what he would do next and she knew he saw that too.

"Houston…it feels strange standing here half naked like this and having you watch me like that."

His brow arched.

"You don't like it?"

She struggled to find the words.

"No…it's just that I don't know what you want with me."

He smiled slowly and her insides did a dance.

"I think that's obvious…remember what I said earlier about the pool table," he said, "the other thing that it's perfect for?"

Her eyes widened…oh she did all right.

"You're not…."

And she backed a step away from him then.

"Yes I am…and you're going to let me…and you're going to want me to do it as much as I've been waiting…"

"Waiting?"

He nodded, sighing deeply.

"Oh yeah…you see I've been watching and waiting…and I've been content to wait…but now that time's past…and I'm taking…"

"What…what if I don't want that?"

He took another step towards her

"You'd be lying to yourself and to me if you say you don't want it as badly as I do right now…and I'm thinking you're wet enough right now to make a liar out of yourself."

* * *

Damn, he was certainly right about that, she thought but how could he…just order her around like that, tell her what she wanted or needed…she was every much his equal in their company, their friendship…and yet he was giving her orders. Her body shook in indignation or at least that's what she told herself, but the truth was, it did so because it wanted him…now. But no, she couldn't do this…couldn't give him this kind of power over her…she had to walk away from him.

Okay then, why couldn't she move then?

"Are we going…"

He nodded.

"Are we going to what?"

Her face flushed further.

"You know…"

"Why don't you tell me C.J. what we're going to do?"

She bit her lip…no…what he thought they were going to do because she could still…no she didn't want to do that but did she want this…really?

"What are we going to do now C.J.?"

She sighed, her heartbeat quickening, her palms sweating, every fiber inside of her wanting him.

"We're going to…"

"Say it…"

"You're going to have sex on that damn pool table…"

Her voice wavered instead of sounding as strong as she wanted to…to let him know that she still controlled her body.

"No…we're going to have sex on the pool table… …and when we're done…"

"I'm not spending the weekend with you…"

He chuckled.

"We'll see about that…now on the table…"

Her body shaking, she still managed to fold her arms over her breasts and look back at him.

"Just like that…no warm up to the main event?"

He smiled…and she wished he'd stop doing that because it just intensified the ache inside her.

"We've got all weekend for that…and believe me…when we're done with that award ceremony and get up in the suite…I'm going to show you just how slowly it's going to go before we even get to the main event….by the time we get there, you'll be begging me to take you."

Oh, she started imagining it and had to stop herself…no she was going home to talk some sense into herself before Monday morning and he could just spend the weekend in his posh suite…by himself or with one of his Rolodex dates.

She shook her head, not believing his audacity that he thought that she would throw everything into the wind and spend a weekend of pure debauchery with him.

"Okay now that's settled…if you don't get on that table right now, I'm going to put you there myself."

"What…now?"

"Damn it, of course now…"

She hedged…her body was halfway there but her mind stopped her….but it was weakening…but if it did, did that mean she was allowing him to win?

"You're on the pill right?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Okay then…come here…closer…"

She didn't move…god, she really felt almost as nervous as she did aroused. He was asking her to surrender power to him that no man had ever taken from her… she always made sure that she controlled the pace, the logistical planning if necessary and her own orgasms.

But Matt didn't seem interested in all that or even hearing her point of view, he just wanted to fuck her senseless on the table…and be in charge…clearly…damn alpha male. She almost felt like walking away then and there.

"Don't move…"

"Why not…look if you don't want me to…participate and just want do it all…"

He sighed.

"I do want you…and when it comes to who's doing the riding, I'm very much an equal opportunity lover."

She put her hands on her hips again.

"I don't know what to say…I just have never had a man act this way…"

He smiled then…and he took another step closer to her.

"Then there's a first time for everything…and I'm going to show you what you've been missing…"

"But…"

Too late for words…she found as he started kissing her, gently at first and she acquiesced, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his hardness against her. He thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and she accepted it and him as he pushed her against the pool table. She felt the edge of it against the back of her and his lips left her mouth and brushed across her skin, her jaw line, her chin…and when he reached her neck, he nipped it and she felt his teeth, did he just bruise her skin?

Did she care…there was no time because his mouth reclaimed hers, and this time she thrust her tongue in his mouth first.

"Houston…"

His hands stroked her upper body, her breasts which peaked from his touch, her skin goose pimpled beneath his fingers. He settled on her bra and traced the lace carefully.

"Very pretty… feminine…but I'm sure what it's covering is much more so."

* * *

He wondered if she had lacy panties to match her bra and the anticipation of finding out came mostly because he'd often imagined what type of lingerie she favored beneath her clothes but had never been able to find out. And when he had been shopping through a mail catalog for items waiting in the suite…and here with her dress…he had working on instinct.

She bit her lip wondering if he was going to unsnap the clasp in front or whether she should do it for him, because she still wanted his hands on her bare skin and then his mouth suckling her breasts…relieving their ache.

He didn't do that, instead he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her on the pool table and began pushing her dress up her thighs stroking the sensitive skin, after baring it for his eyes. He gazed at it, and paused to run his fingers over here there…and she found herself wishing he'd go further up…but he seemed to despite what he said, be taking some time to explore.

But she could feel the need, the rawness of what he wanted deep inside of him and it thrilled her, to be the focus of what had been unleashed. And it scared her too.

She tried to move up off the table to reach for him but he pushed her back down and he tried to grab her hands in his own to put them over her head…

"Keep them right there…"

She didn't know if she even felt like obeying him but if she didn't…what would he do? He had her against the pool table unable to move…not wanting to at this point.

She began to breathe heavily watching him above her as he lowered his pants freeing his thick erection which brushed his abdomen. The same one she had held in her own hands minutes before but it had grown quite a bit, rigid and yet she knew how soft it had felt too…and how it had come to life in her grasp. She had felt the power she held over him when she moved her hands over it, hard and fast or slow and deliberate…and how much she had wanted to stroke that oh so sensitive spot underneath.

But then again he hadn't let her.

He pushed himself in between her legs which dangled off of the table and she watched him while he gazed down at her.

And she watched knowing just how vulnerable she felt and how turned on by that…the fact that she didn't know when he would make a move on her. To do what face it, she'd been imagining for a long time now.

Not what she woke up this morning thinking would be happening.

He settled himself between his thighs as if he belonged there, and while looking straight at her, reached to tug down her panties, pulling them down her thighs with one hand in a quick motion leaving her bare, with her dress pushed up exposing her softness. She swallowed, trying to control her breath because she saw him place his hands on the table on either side of her pinning her in…at first until he found the right position that allowed him to free them for other things.

He used one of them to grab both of her hands at the wrists and press them on the table over her head, and the next thing she felt was his hardness probing her, while her knees brushed against his body, already slicked with sweat. Her calves brushed against the coarser hair on his legs, their smoothness against his rough skin, intoxicated her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling, so intimate and daring of their bodies touching, pressing against each other, molded together so nicely.

"Open them…I want to watch…"

And she did that…knowing that some men got turned on from watching their partners' faces when they climaxed. But she didn't feel too sure she wanted him to look that deeply inside of her…but he didn't ask, he cajoled…and she obeyed. His heart beat against her, the heat of his skin meshed with her own and his hardness against her dampness.

"Please…"

He sealed his mouth over hers, and then her eyes widened as he thrust inside of her, his fullness snug inside her, stretching her wider, the stinging of his penetration soon was eclipsed by the heat he generated, the friction as he withdrew and then thrust even harder, further…she gasped at his movement and she cried…just enough for him to thrust into her again, harder…as her body finally yielded to something stronger than it.

He stopped for a moment, their bodies joined… …her legs intertwining with his…she wanted something to grab onto like that firm ass for starters but he held her fast…while he kissed her and began thrusting into her…his hips bucking, first slowly and then when she settled…he quickened the pace leaving her guessing what he would do next.

After all, he was in control. The way he had to be…the only way he knew to be. But she decided she didn't want to cede everything to him.

And then she started moving with him too, her pelvis meeting his and when he withdrew…bringing him back inside her...Unwilling to let him control the tempo of his possession.

He sighed, and then he growled…as he moved in and out of her…his lips left hers to whisper what it was like to be with her…how it felt, how she felt felt, how he knew she wanted him...how he owned her.

Wait a minute there…and she tried to move her hands again but they wouldn't budge.

"I need to…"

She couldn't say it because his lips barely gave her time to speak, the tempo as he thrust against her barely gave her the energy. She needed to have her hands free so that she could rub herself so she could climax…the only part of herself she still owned and he hadn't yet taken.

But instead his fingers moved over her part that had engorged over his shaft, and he rubbed her on that spot…oh my god…she knew that she shouldn't let him do that…but…her body throbbed from the stroking of both his fingers and him inside of her and she felt her orgasm building…not asking her permission either…it was like being strapped into a roller coaster as it moved up the steep hill before the brakes were released at the very top and gravity took over.

And she was near the top of that hill…and so was he…as he quickened the tempo…both inside and outside of her pussy. The sensation, along with the sweet buildup of her climax sent her…no she couldn't….and she couldn't let him watch her.

So she bit her lip, and shivered instead.

"Just let it go," he cajoled, "it's a little too late to go shy on me don't you think?"

He adjusted his angle slightly and thrust inside, eliciting a different kind of delicious friction intertwined with slickness. Her traitorous lungs started panting and she knew she was damned close…and his breathing quickened, his skin flushed and he started arching his body…which meant.

"I can't hold off much longer…don't fight it darling…"

"Oh god….I think…"

She couldn't say anything else as her pussy vibrated with spasms which like a rock dropped into a pond, began to ripple outwards to other parts of her body. She felt so limp, so spent at that point that she just lay there as his hips bucked as he neared his own release.

"Oh….look at me…just let it go….I'm, right here holding onto you…"

And this time she listened, she released her tension and he most exhilarating feeling permeated her body…so intense…it almost stopped her breathing…he milked her orgasm out of her with his thrusting and then…he gasped as she felt the heat of his semen shoot through her…warming up her insides. He arched his back and groaned as he came…and she panted…as she tried to recover from her own as he collapsed on top of her.

In a matter of minutes, her whole life had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Afterward, he had collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the table. She tried to rein in her breath and he lifted his weight off of her with his hands. Her lower back felt sore from pressing so hard against the table and she still felt him inside of her.

And then she realized what she had just done…with Matt…her business partner and long-time friend.

Until a few moments ago her platonic best friend, the kind you look at but never touch.

The same man who her legs were now wrapped around and who was now kissing her mouth again.

Not hardened kisses like before but more like gentle caresses while he adjusted himself on top of her. His breath came quickly like hers did and no doubt his heart raced to match her own but he hadn't yet pulled away. They were still so intimately pressed together, joined and their sweat intermingled, smelling of cologne and musk.

So much for the pool table…she thought.

"Houston…"

"What…"

"We need to get up…"

He chuckled.

"That might be a little bit…difficult."

No kidding, she thought but she couldn't move until he did and she really needed to get up, fix her clothes and get cleaned up.

And get her head on straight so she could think about what she…they had just done.

"I've got to freshen myself up…"

Because she felt wet, and still very sensitive….but finally he moved to disengage from her and he stood up, reaching to pull his briefs and pants back up, snapping them closed. She grimaced slightly as she sat up because seriously it was only afterward that she felt the result of being pressed against a hard unyielding surface by a man equally so.

She got up and pulled up her panties...pulling her dress over her thighs again, not looking at him. She couldn't…she couldn't believe what she had just done.

She wondered what Matt must be thinking.

* * *

But when Matt looked at her, he saw a beautiful woman that had just given him the most amazing sex…while he zipped up his pants; he watched her watching him through half lidded eyes, lying there with her thighs still open showing where he had been. Her mouth swollen from his kisses, her hair tousled and clearly not knowing what kind of effect she had on him.

After he had climaxed, he hadn't wanted to move, he had wanted to lie there and keep kissing the woman who had given him a lot of pleasure and remain wrapped up in her warmth. He felt himself grow hard again just at the memory of what had just happened, of what lay ahead for the both of them.

But she had already begun distancing herself, reestablishing some boundaries between them, not knowing the futility of that exercise. He had to show her that quickly because time was running out.

He wanted her to spend the weekend with him in the hotel suite but how could he persuade her to change his mind if she still didn't accept his invite? And what if she knew what he really had planned?

"I really need to go and clean myself up…"

He nodded.

"Okay…you can have the bathroom…though I'm going to shower myself before getting ready for the award ceremony."

Oh that…she remembered…yeah he was getting an award tonight at the posh hotel and that he had invited her to go with him.

"I'll leave you plenty of water then."

She started to walk away from him towards the bathroom.

"When you finish, I have something to show you…the dress…"

She turned around to face him.

"I told you…"

"I know…now get showered and grab a robe and come back out here."

* * *

She just rolled her eyes to herself as he continued onto the rather impressive bathroom that he had included in the designs when renovating the office suite. The shower was spacious, with tiled walls, in different hues of blue from pale teal to navy blue and there were multiple jets that sprayed water, the intensity could be adjusted easily. And in the corner, a sunken bath tub more like a Jacuzzi like the one upstairs.

That's where she really wanted to be, to pour some of her favorite bubble bath into flowing water, just the right temperature and then to settle her throbbing body into the soothing waters.

But with him needing to shower…she decided a quick dip would be wiser…so she stripped out of her clothes and placed them in a laundry bag. She looked and she found a silken robe inside a cabinet along with where she kept a change or two of clothes depending on what she needed while at work. She turned on the faucets and stepped in under the jets, reaching for the shower gel dispenser to rub over her skin…which had some abrasions from the pool table. She reached for a dry washcloth and rubbed it gently over her skin.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. Yeah Matt had come on awfully strongly and she hadn't known what had gotten into him but she had participated in something that she considered too down and dirty to exactly be called lovemaking. But her body still felt imprinted from his touch, not to mention his penetration. She had always guessed he might be hung but he had left her feeling a bit tender.

The door to the bathroom had been locked because she most definitely didn't want him wandering in her while she showered…well not mostly because she wasn't about to go another round with him.

But she'd be lying to herself if she hadn't just had the most incredible sex…in at least a long while. He had been…forceful but gentle at the same time. She reached over to turn the water off and grabbed a towel to dry herself, another to gently towel dry her hair.

The silken robe awaited and some slippers, the fabric rubbed nicely against her body and she felt relaxed. She left the bathroom, her hair still hanging in damp ringlets to where the chaise stood in the dressing room adjacent to the bedroom that was mostly used when either one of them was too tired to drive home after pulling a near all-nighter.

She almost went past the chaise but then something caught her eye, what looked like clothing…or more specifically…

Evening dresses…in three different colors, draped over the furniture…a royal blue with spaghetti straps, a red cocktail dress and a strapless black dress that would hug any woman's curves.

Wonder what fabric…she thought…then she caressed it…and found it to be silk. All expensively tailored with labels from the top designers…

"I thought you might like to choose what to wear tonight…"

She turned around to look at Matt who had been standing there, his hair still rumpled and dressed in his slacks but no shirt. God, he had to stop walking around like that…or…well…she'd have to leave.

"I'm not choosing what I'm not wearing…because I'm not going…"

He shook his head and went to the wet bar and poured them both some Scotch.

"That's a shame because it comes with lingerie..."

She snorted.

"I bet…"

He handed her a glass and she took it, sipping it slowly as it burned her throat deliciously basking it in its warmth. Just what she needed right now to clear her head…and stop listening to him.

"You'd look ravishing in any of these dresses…so it's really up to you…all of them come off more easily than it is to put them on…"

She sighed.

"What happened between us…"

"Was incredible," he finished, "were those the words you were looking for?"

She folded her arms.

"Not exactly…not that having sex on the pool table wasn't…great…but what's this going to do to our business partnership?"

He sipped his Scotch thoughtfully.

"Make it better…because we can unwind after a long hard day of conquering the business world in between the sheets…or anywhere else…"

She felt herself weaken at what he said…because she could envision it and he knew it. But didn't he know that being bed partners could complicate their professional lives…especially for her, the woman in the partnership? Hell in the male dominated arena of high commerce, half of the players thought she was blowing Matt in between business meetings.

After working her ass off to be taken seriously as a businesswoman, lawyer and a power player, the vice president of a major corporation, sleeping with her business partner would only weaken even compromise her hard work.

"I can't do this…this weekend thing with you…"

He digested that sipping his Scotch…and she sipped hers.

"It's just several days…you come with me to the award ceremony and then we take the elevator up to the suite and once we step inside of it, the rest of the world won't be an issue for the rest of the weekend...it will be just the two of us."

And plenty of sexual interludes no doubt, her body hummed at the thought of it. Seventy two hours with the man who had just given her two incredible orgasms in the span of a couple of hours…but stack that against possible career ruin…she had to think about it.

He fingered the blue dress.

"I'd like to slip this dress up your legs up in the suite and slide those panties down with it and taste you…you like having a man go down on you don't you?"

Well yeah, what woman didn't? And the thought of him sliding that tongue of his in between the apex of her thighs and stroking her sweet spot…thrusting his tongue inside of her…no, think about something else…don't let him draw you in….

She tilted her face.

"Why are you pushing this Houston…why now?"

He looked at her; saw the skepticism on her face, knowing that he had helped put it there.

"What?"

"Yeah…I mean unless you were thinking about doing oral sex on me last week or last month…or last year?"

She had him there…because he had been so busy surviving in an ocean filled with sharks and there had been many women along the way…but he had realized on his last business trip what he wanted had changed.

And so he changed his strategic plan and his focus.

"Maybe not…but I'm looking forward to making up for that…now pick out a dress while I shower and change…"

She looked at him.

"They're all beautiful…it's difficult to choose."

"They're just wrapping…that's all…it's what underneath that's beautiful."

And with that, he walked towards the bathroom, leaving her shaking her head before she began eying the dresses again.

* * *

Matt soaped up his body, still relaxed from the release that he had experienced while having sex with C.J. on the pool table. He thought about her in the next room, examining the dresses that he had the designers bring over earlier that afternoon. He had put them on display while she had been in the shower.

His own tux waited…and for him getting dressed wouldn't take long but for her, choosing her dress was just the first step. He had a stylist coming in to do her hair, and a manicurist to do her nails. He had often overheard her talking to the receptionists comparing notes on manicures and knew that this was one of the few things she indulged in.

She clearly hadn't discovered the lingerie he had purchased to go with the dress of her choice. He wondered what her reaction would be when she saw what he had chosen…when she did it would be pretty clear what his intentions would be as soon as they left the awards party and headed upstairs.

It had been so hot pressing her against the pool table and slipping so deliciously inside of her, so snug, and tight her sheath had felt around him and her sighs when he started thrusting against her.

The sensations that were elicited when she reached orgasm…just thinking about it made him hard.

Just a few hours from now and then their weekend would begin…even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

C.J. had admired the dresses and felt the blue dress was her favorite…not that she would be wearing any of them. She looked nearby and her eyes widened…damn Matt had done some serious online shopping…she saw a bustier that no doubt would accentuate her cleavage, some rather wispy panties, all lace and silk and thigh high stockings.

They matched the dresses they were paired with and she knew if she wore them, they would fit.

She heard the door close and realized that he must have left the bathroom to go change and she thought about telling him…that while the clothing looked nice…she wasn't going to spend the weekend with him.

Approaching the dressing room, she heard his voice…like he was on the phone.

"I had really hoped that she would go with me…but she still refuses…we had a long talk about it already…"

She folded her arms, thinking about the conversation they had sprawled on the pool table.

"She's the only one I wanted to see me even get the award…but she's being stubborn…so it might be just me showing up by myself…Yeah I know I need her to go with me…to get it done. I've still got some time…"

C.J. sighed; hearing the tone in his voice and feeling slightly guilty for not reading underneath all this that he had simply wanted his best friend with him during one of the most meaningful nights of his life. Okay so maybe she'd get all dressed up and go with him at least to the ceremony and sit there smiling proudly while he received the award and made the acceptance speech.

And just say no to the weekend in the presidential suite. Surely he would understand…if he had really wanted to get her to the award ceremony.

They'd sit, they'd eat the dinner, they'd mingle with the guests and then he'd put her on a taxi to go back home…she could do the award ceremony just not the rest of it.

She had a couple of hours until the end of the party to find a way to help him understand that was as far as it could go and the rest of the weekend to figure out what to restore the proper boundaries in their professional relationship.

So she slipped away and picked up the blue lingerie items and went into the bathroom and slipped into them. The panties molded nicely to her in a flattering style and the bustier, wow...she looked in the mirror and she put her robe back on to pour herself another Scotch.

She had heard the elevator announce the arrival of someone but had assumed it was for Matt…so when she saw the woman standing there with a kit of some kind, she had just looked at her

"Who are…"

The woman smiled.

"You must be C.J.…yes…I'm here to get you all fixed up for your date tonight…"

"My date…there's some kind of misunderstanding here…"

"We're going to start with your hair…"

The woman ran her fingers through it.

"Nice…really nice…we won't change it much…just some loose curls…"

"Excuse me…?"

"And then a manicure and pedicure…do you need a wax?"

C.J. just stared at her.

"Uh…no…thanks…"

The woman nodded and went to set up shop and another younger woman joined her and told C.J. she would be doing the aromatherapy massage on her arms and legs, and shoulders…and C.J. just watched the activity going on wondering what the hell was going on her.

And where was Matt?


	7. Chapter 7

C.J. looked at herself in the mirror. The blue dress with those thin straps hugged her curves like a glove and her hair, delicately curly around her face just reaching her bare shoulders. And the lace and silk underneath her dress felt very nice as it had slid against her skin while she put the dress on.

With heels to match, she looked beautiful as the two women kept telling her as they had helped her get ready. She had relaxed as they had done the manicure and pedicure and had really enjoyed the aromatherapy massage. C.J. had always loved spa treatments as a favorite indulgence but she could never fit them in her very busy schedule. So Matt had done that for her, just as he had bought the dress and the elegant yet naughty lingerie underneath Just knowing that she wore it under such an elegant top of the line designer gown made her feel…different.

And she knew that Matt had known it would when he picked it out.

A lady on his arm at the awards ceremony elegantly outfitted for the world to see and behind closed doors, a harlot in the bedroom? Well if he thought his plan would unfold the way he had designed it, he had another thing coming. Yeah, she would accompany him to his award ceremony but she would draw the line at heading up to his suite. Because she had to return to the office on Monday as his business equal and the corporation had succeeded because of their partnership.

Sex especially the way he defined its terms would ruin it. It might be all that she could do to repair the damage done by their interlude on the pool table. She felt a little...fabric burn from that and just thinking what they had done…she had to park those thoughts before the feelings they aroused in her body caught up with them.

Matt must be getting dressed because she hadn't seen him even after the women who had worked on her had left the building. She had put on her heels and posed in front of the mirror. Not that this is what she usually did but damn, she really looked great. The gown accentuated her cleavage lifted by the bustier beneath it and her legs, well she kept them in good shape.

"Here's something to go with it…"

He stepped behind her and slipped something around her neck. She looked in the mirror and saw a diamond necklace.

Beautiful and it sparkled in the light and went great with her royal blue dress but damn, she had to draw the line between being his partner turned date for the evening and his woman of choice for the night.

"Matt…"

"Shhh….I know what you're going to say…but it looks beautiful on you…are you ready to get going?"

She looked at him, still fingering the necklace because she didn't feel like arguing with him about jewelry when she had to save her best persuasion for after the award dinner.

"Yes…should we go to your car?"

"No…we're taking the limo tonight…Hawk's going to pick us up and drive us to the hotel…he's on call for the weekend."

She shouldn't have been surprised…because probably most of the honorees and distinguished attendees would be doing the same thing. He slipped his arm in hers and they headed to the elevator.

The limo was impressively decked out, with a TV screen, a wet bar and spacious seating…plus that all important tinted window which Matt had activated as soon as they slipped into the car to give them privacy.

"Want something to drink?"

"No…I had two Scotches already and we're not even at the dinner."

Matt poured himself some more Scotch…and leaned back in the seat.

"You prepared your speech yet?"

Matt didn't seem all that concerned.

"I'll say a few words, thank a few deserving people, omit those who deserve it and flatter the hosts…"

His usual routine he noted, because he had won awards before and this…but why had he sounded like that on the phone and who had he been talking with?

"It sounds nice…"

"No, the nice part is what's coming after," he said, "You ever made love in a limo?"

She just looked at him.

"No…have you?"

Silly question, she realized when he just smiled at her, and then he reached out and stroked her dress that clung to her thigh. The fabric when it rubbed against her from the movement of his hand felt too good.

"Okay…we'll have to try it sometime this weekend…when we leave the suite to go some place."

He seemed so casual about it when inside her heart quickened at this talk…especially since she had to tell him that she was taking a taxi home once he collected his award.

"I want you to think during the dinner about where we're going afterward…how it's going to feel when we get to the suite…because once we step inside…it's just going to be you and me…not in the boardroom or the office but in the bedroom…none of the same rules are going to apply, understand?"

She swallowed her throat suddenly dry.

"You nervous…?"

She just looked at him, raising an eyebrow in answer. How could you be nervous about something that just wasn't happening?

But then would she have said the same thing about them fucking each other on the pool table earlier?

Damn…she really had to spend the dinner thinking about how she was going to untangle herself from what he had planned.

"Don't be…all you have to do is do is to leave every misgiving, ever bit of doubt or reflection outside of the suite before we walk inside the door."

"Houston…this just is…it's crazy…"

He sighed, still stroking her where her dress had ridden up a bit.

"What's crazy is waiting so damn long to do this…if I had any idea what it would be like with you…I'd have been proposing this earlier."

She considered that. Then again if she had known….no she had to tell herself that she wasn't surrendering…even as she felt that familiar dampness just from him stroking her thigh and the soft assuredness of his voice while he spoke to her.

"Let's get through the award ceremony…okay?"

* * *

He smiled and sipped his drink, before leaning over to turn on the stereo which wafted sweet jazz from speakers. She looked out the window and saw the familiar sight of Beverly Hills approaching so she knew they were close to the hotel. Then they ran into the inevitable line of limos waiting to let people off on the red carpet in front of the posh hotel. She saw an A-list acting couple exit one limo and a state senator from one behind it.

"It might be a while…"

She nodded absently and his hand turned to caressing her thigh..damn she really wish he'd stop doing that.

"Houston…"

He looked at her innocently but his hand kept moving.

"What…oh don't worry darling, I'm not going to jump you in the limo…and no one can see us anyway."

She knew that but it didn't make her feel…any less exposed.

"Though it would be nice to slide my hand up your dress and stroke that sweet spot of yours…the one that I'm well acquainted with already…"

"You can't be serious…"

He frowned, but his eyes sparkled.

"We don't have enough time but while you're eating the obligatory three course meal, just think about what it's going to feel like when it's my mouth on you…what it's going to be like when my tongue hits that sweet spot…"

Her breathing hitched.

"Houston…just shut up…"

He chuckled.

"Getting turned on just thinking about it …before we have to meet and greet L.A.'s upper society?"

Damn there he went reading her mind again…so easily too.

"Well there's always the option of taking your panties off before we go inside the hotel."

She vetoed that suggestion with a quick headshake.

"Absolutely not…after all we're just having dinner together and then I'm taking a cab home…"

"Oh yeah right…we'll see won't we?"

Did he have to sound so assured, but then that was her fault when she had lain back on the pool table and opened her legs to him before having some pretty amazing sex. And a part of her wanted to spend the weekend with him…not the strongest part of her but not with him dictating what would happen.

No, when it came to intercourse, business or otherwise, she made her own rules. He'd figure that out soon enough or not…right before she called that cab.

* * *

The limo crept up the drive to the front of the hotel and he kept his hand on her leg, while she leaned back in the seat trying to think her way, to plan really through the dinner to her dinner. Pushing out any images of him going down on her and doing oral…because if she didn't…no…just stick to planning her way out of this scenario.

Just like she would if she stepped into a bad business deal…that would work. Because if it didn't…

He leaned back in his seat after finishing his drink.

"I ordered some champagne for us in the suite and some other snacks…"

"That's nice…"

"Well we could start the weekend off with our own little celebration."

"Houston…"

"Of course, the way I feel like now…the champagne might have to wait…"

"Wait…?"

He sighed and looked at her, up and down.

"Because when we get there, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you…"

She didn't know how to respond to that.

"But…"

That's when he moved closer to her, the seat squeaking slightly and found her mouth with his own, probing gently…teasing her…and then releasing her. She just collected her breath in between not that he left her much time.

"You taste…nice..."

He kissed her again, for a longer time, his body pressing against hers slightly, just enough.

"Houston…"

She barely managed to get that word in…after he released her lips just long enough. Then they approached the curb and it was their turn to depart the limo and walk down the red carpet together to the twinkling of flash bulbs and the rush of paparazzi. She wondered if they'd wind up in the social columns…or god forbid the tabloids. Because occasionally when all the movie stars and athletes were behaving themselves, they did find time and space to write about power players like Matt. The valet helped her out of the car not the easiest task in her dress and the paparazzi started shooting before she even got. Matt followed and then he slipped his arm in hers as they walked to the hotel entrance, barely able to see it because of the spotlights that basked them in brightness.

She knew she looked elegant in her royal blue dress that many style reporters would recognize as custom designed by one of the world's top names. Her hair looked conservatively styled, appropriate for the formality of the event and her nails, impeccable. The cut of the dress gave her leanly toned legs a nice line and her heels added height that she didn't really need. And underneath it all, a bustier that had cost over $1000 and with matching panties and thigh highs that hugged her.

Matt looked dashing in his tux though he didn't like them much and his hair tousled, just a little bit more than was stylish at the truly regal gatherings. But he had a reputation of being a rugged outdoorsman and had been a member of a highly specialized military unit before he entered the private sector. He saw the admiring glances of some of the women who had stopped in the procession to wait to talk to reporters and those onlookers who had lined up on the bleachers lining the walkway to witness the only part of the exclusive even they would witness.

Matt looked at her, and looked her over with a smile that heated up her blood even as she tried to appear casual and distant not wanting any body language between them to be misinterpreted by the media. After all, she was just an associate and business partner of the CEO of a major conglamorate and not his wife, girlfriend or bed partner. She had to keep in line with her image that she had fought so hard to build as a formidable player in the business world, she kept reminding herself.

Then as they neared the entrance where the host awaited, she felt his hand on the small of her back as they went inside. They checked in and he received his award winner goodie bag and she received hers as his guest as well. Looking inside, she judged its contents to be worth several thousand dollars easily. Seriously, most of the time award recipients wouldn't bother to show up or host events if it weren't for the gift bags.

"You want to go freshen up," Matt asked, "There's still time before they start seating."

She nodded and went to the bathroom where she saw other women dressed to the nines reapplying makeup or teasing their hairstyles. One woman popped some pills and sipped them down with a flask she kept in a purse. Another woman's large purse sat on the counter and a small toy poodle poked his nose out of it, looking around.

C.J. just really needed time to collect herself…big gatherings filled with bright light, milling people and flash bulbs just weren't her thing…she did the events because she needed to do that to work with Matt to make their business ventures a success. But she'd rather be elsewhere.

"So did you blow him?"

She saw that one woman wearing her blond hair like an old 80s style had asked that of a redheaded girl who looked kind of like a flapper.

"Hell no…I didn't want the part that bad but I bet they gave it to someone who did…"

"Well you know what they say…if you're not willing to pay, you can't play...," the blond said, looking at her teeth.

"He's 50 and probably would have had a heart attack anyway…if I had blown him."

The blonde laughed.

"I'm so glad I got out of acting and found myself a rich man to marry…and I make sure he doesn't fool around with the hired help."

C.J. just listened to them stunned because she was never one to kiss and talk about it especially in a magnet for chick talk like a public bathroom. She had heard all about the not so mythical casting couches in Hollywood and it really wasn't all that different in the business arena…as she had known women that she had gone to university with who had used their bodies and sex to get ahead.

She just didn't have any interest in doing that and she had encountered a few men who had been interested in using her for sex to finagle their way into the company or to open up a business deal. She had developed a great radar for that kind of thing and sent them packing.

Damn she felt nervous and she wasn't even the one getting the award this time…she was the one who had been invited up to the award winner's suite and she still hadn't come up with a way to tell him no.

But she looked at the clock and realized that it would be time to get seated soon in the main dining room so she'd better head back to meet Matt by the bar.

Where he'd be waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt watched C.J. as she walked towards him in the bar, in that spectacular blue dress which showed off her curves, the ones that were a combination of her physical training and being all woman. And as he approached him, he imagined what it would be like peeling that dress off of her body, inch by inch until she stood before him in her saucy lingerie and they moved on from there.

If she thought she would be saying goodbye before getting into a cab, she'd soon find out otherwise. He had his own plans for her this weekend and they would begin as soon as they left the dining room and headed towards the elevator.

The express elevator to the top floor which housed the presidential suites…which would afford them even more privacy….he had bought out the other suites for the weekend as well just so they wouldn't be disturbed.

She smiled at him probably unaware of his thoughts.

"Ready to go inside…?"

He smiled back and slipped his arm in hers and they walked into the dining room to join the other guests.

Dinner was the usual three courses with a salad of five different kinds of lettuce, various vegetables and mandarin orange slices then soup, and a choice of prime steak or poached salmon for the main course with potatoes and a vegetable medley. The hosts provided an orchestra to set an ambient mood while the guests ate dinner and talked at their tables. C.J. found her sitting among a sitcom actress and her golf pro husband and the mayor and his university professor wife.

Instead of engaging in conversation, what she really needed to be doing was to think of what she was going to say to Matt when it was time for them to part ways. For her to go to the office and pick up her car to head home and for him to head off to his suite…meaning that what he had planned just wasn't going to happen. She looked over at Matt who didn't look nervous in the least about having to go up in front of over 200 people. He laughed and talked with the state senator and a professional baseball team owner.

"So how long have you two been together," a woman asked.

C.J. looked over at the sitcom actress whose name escaped her mostly because she watched very little television.

"We've been working together for nearly seven years."

The woman whose place card said Felicia chuckled at her.

"No I mean…together…he's been quite the player you know…"

Oh didn't she, C.J. thought, no she had just been reminded of it every time she walked into the office and saw him saying goodbye to the secretaries while heading out with a woman or to meet a woman.

"We're not dating…we're just friends…"

Felicia nodded, but not like she actually believed her.

"That's quite an honor for him to receive so young," she said, "You know after this stuffy dinner's over, I'm hosting a party on the Lido suite on the seventh floor…you both are invited."

C.J. smiled.

"We'll think about it…but I'll probably be leaving after this is over."

Felicia raised her brows.

"Without your business partner…?"

"Like I said, we're both friends and he's up in the presidential suite for the weekend."

Felicia looked impressed.

"Wow…he didn't spare any expense for someone who's spending the weekend alone or is he expecting company?"

C.J. saw the glimmer of a hopeful look in her eyes and from somewhere, her hackles rose a little.

"Well…I heard he has plans for a sleepover with some woman."

Felicia looked a little disappointed.

"Damn…well I heard he's pretty demanding in the sack…wears a woman out…and I have a full day's taping on Monday."

C.J. had heard rumors about Matt too but she had a taste of which ones were true and which were not.

"Maybe if I had a week off," Felicia mused, "and could keep up with a guy like him…"

At that point, the lights dimmed and the emcee, who was a famous comedian, got up on the stage and began handing out the awards. Soon enough, they started talking about Matt, his rise to success in the business world, his creation of several noted charity foundations that were active worldwide and his launch of a new form of technology. C.J. knew most of his bio by heart already but she marveled at all he had accomplished and how she had been right with him as they had worked hard and sacrificed a lot.

Finally they called him on the stage to receive his award and enthusiastic applause met him as he walked down the aisle past all the dinner tables up the stairs to shake the presenter's hand and receive his plaque.

Another award to add to his collection which was placed on the walls of his conference room back at the office suite…not that he put too much focus on them when ahead there was always a new challenge to tackle. He smiled at the audience and started his speech, and the audience immediately warmed to him as it usually did, and she watched him there so handsome in his tux, happiness and pride filling her as she watched him thank all the people influential and when he ended with her name as being the most important next to his father, her eyes watered a little bit.

Afterward, he walked back to his seat with more applause in his wake and he reached over and kissed her lightly on the mouth before returning his attention to the stage. But he looked more relaxed and laughing at the jokes told by the people at the table, and his hand had slipped under the table cloth and found her thigh, resting there. She tried to focus on the story that Felicia was relating but she couldn't keep focused…not when he began stroking her thigh, while nudging her dress up gradually over her knee.

She kept the smile on her face but just barely, and she didn't dare look at him directly but she glanced at him sideways and his attention was focused on the guests close to him.

Then with her dress above her knee, his hand slid towards her inner thigh, still close to her knee where her skin was more sensitive…she nearly jumped in her chair but managed to stop herself. His hand inched ever higher up her leg, so gradually she almost didn't notice his progress.

Until he rested his fingers not too far away from the juncture in her thighs and the lacy silk which covered it. She bit her lip at the thought that he might actually move his fingers higher than that…and slip them underneath her panties.

But his fingers remained where they were, teasingly caressing her thigh, as if the possibility of them doing something more intimate, more naughty than that was part of the thrill for him.

And for her as well…

She took a deep breath to try to focus on what Felicia had just said and not where Matt had placed his hand. After all, she would deal with him later when she read him the riot act before leaving in the cab.

Still his fingers caressed her and she bit her lip again, wondering what would happen if he did move them up a couple inches brushing her panties…because if he did, he'd know how it made her feel soon enough. She shifted her legs and if he noticed, he didn't say or do anything except keep his hand on her leg.

But he winked at her when her eyes met his and she looked away again. She still didn't have her script ready when the event broke up and him caressing her like that didn't help her any…it just made her mind go blank.

Which is probably what he intended, she thought.

"I guess it's time to be heading back home," the golf pro said, "I got an early practice tomorrow."

Felicia sighed.

"I'm hosting in the Lido suite if anyone's interested in taking this upstairs."

Matt looked at C.J. then and she knew that he was thinking of his own suite upstairs waiting for him…and her. They all got up to gather their things and walk out to pick up coats and jackets left with the clerk.

In the lobby, C.J. turned to smile at Matt still trying to think of what to say to him, what excuse to get herself on out of there before…

But then he reached to take hold of her hand and gestured with his face to come with him but she stood her ground.

"Why…I told you…"

He looked back at her.

"I know what you said…and I know what you want," he said, "and the weekend started with some foreplay during that dinner and we're going to finish what got started upstairs."

She folded her arms and tilted her head.

"You were feeling me up underneath the table…"

The man looked at her absolutely shamelessly.

"Yeah…I know…and you liked it…and if I hadn't been a gentleman and put my hand on those panties of yours, I'd have known that for sure."

"You're not being a gentleman…"

He stroked his jaw line watching her rationalize why she had to leave the hotel, when she hadn't made one move to do that yet.

"Well…we'll talk about it when we get upstairs."

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do I even try and reason with you?"

He took a step closer to her.

"What's there to reason about…we had some amazing sex back at the office and I told you we'd have all weekend to take our time with each other."

"And I…"

He put a finger on her lip so she'd be quiet.

"I know…but I'm going to take you upstairs right now and when we step inside that door, you're going to have the most incredible weekend you've ever had and we'll start by getting that dress off of you."

His voice made her shiver when he said things like that and backed it up with that purposeful look in his eyes.

"All you're going to feel is pleasure for the next 72 hours C.J.…and there's nothing that we won't share within those walls okay…and nothing that we don't want to go outside of them."

Her breath quickened and she tried to keep her thoughts close to her.

"Just the two of us…no one else…"

She couldn't find the words to say next and he used that indecision on her part to put his arm around her waist and to walk them both to the elevator. Damn she knew she should insist on calling a cab and walking away from him…but she couldn't do that…her body wouldn't move her away and out of the hotel. As soon as they got out of the lobby and he pressed the button for the elevator, he pulled her aside and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Using his lips to coax her into relaxing enough to follow him up to the suite…because she still appeared hesitant….her eyes flittering a bit around the lobby space. She collected her breath then and looked up at him.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?"

The tone of his voice caused his own to catch…as he read what was on her face. The vulnerability and a trace of fear but undeniable excitement lurked there as well.

"No…I would never do that…but I will push you…just a little…"

She nodded, processing that bit of information and that's when the elevator door opened. She looked at it and at him, and he put his arm around her and they walked inside.

The interior was gold plated panels with stylish mirrors and she watched as the doors closed and they started traveling up to the penthouse floor which housed their suite. He had taken her hand in both of his and started rubbing it gently, caressing her fingers and that made her smile. His rugged handsomeness, she loved looking at, not to mention feeling him move under her hands but she didn't know if she was ready for what he had proposed.

And she wouldn't know until they got there.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator moved up towards the penthouse which housed where they would be spending the weekend.

Well actually, C.J. hadn't committed herself to an entire weekend…in fact she couldn't believe that her smooth talking business partner had actually coaxed her into the elevator. When the doors closed, cutting them off from the rest of the world, she almost felt like jumping through them at the last minute.

Rather than ride up to the top floor into what waited there, with the man she thought she had known all these years. He stood there leaning against the gold plated wall just looking at her…in a way that made her feel more than a little exposed and vulnerable.

Two traits that couldn't coexist inside her in the business world they both frequented and tried to control through acquisitions and trades, buying and selling commodities. Was that how he had looked at her?

After all, he had brought her a top of the line designer dress to wear tonight, and beneath it equally exquisite lingerie she wore for one purpose and that was to entice him into removing it. Her hair had been professionally styled, her nails manicured and around her neck, she wore a beautiful diamond necklace, right now sparkling in the light.

Right now, she was riding with him in the express elevator up to a suite in a floor that had been bought out to ensure that they weren't disturbed for the entire weekend unless they requested it.

He looked at her, a smile on his face, and his eyes sparkling but he said nothing…just looked with his hands at his side, no sign of tension.

Unlike her, because she felt like a tightly coiled spring, not knowing what awaited her, what he would do when they stepped over the threshold into the suite and he closed the door behind them.

Then she felt a lurch as the elevator stopped and she gazed around.

"Why are we stopping?"

He tilted his head studying her carefully.

"Because I pressed the button to stop…"

"Why…?"

He stroked his jaw line with his thumb, his eyes never leaving her.

"Because I haven't decided…"

"Decided…on what?"

"On whether I'm going to wait until we get to the suite to start this weekend…"

"Come again….?"

His grin widened.

"Oh don't worry…there will be no worrying about that this weekend."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Houston…you told me that nothing would happen until we went into the suite."

He sighed.

"I thought I would wait that long to keep my hands off…but you in that dress…and I know what I did earlier to you made you wet."

She didn't look at him then because she couldn't deny that when he had been stroking her leg during most of dinner, it had driven her crazy. He approached her and before she knew it, he had pinned her to the wall of the elevator, his hands on either side of her, barring her movement.

Her breath quickened, her eyes fixed on him, waiting to see what he would do next. Her rationale tried to assert itself.

"What if someone needs to use this elevator?"

"No need to worry darling…it's ours for the weekend…"

Damn, she was stuck up here with him until he decided to start it moving again of course. But he didn't seem interested in doing that, still keeping her pressed against the wall and his lips moved in for a swift capturing of her mouth.

Before she could protest, his mouth had sealed hers, and he moved his body closer, sealing off her route of escape even further. His body felt hardened against hers, an immovable force, and his mustache tickled her, while his mouth explored hers, his lips sucking gently on the corners of her mouth and then returning to hit her full force, with an intensity that left her wanting more. He moved his hands down her blue dress, the fabric rubbing against her sensitized skin beneath it. She removed her hands from her sides and reached out to place them on his chest.

To push him away…not that this would work and she was fading fast in her desire to stop him.

"What are you going to do," she whispered with all the breath he left her.

"I haven't decided…"

That sent flurries of apprehension layered with desire through her, knowing that he had pinned her against an elevator which had stopped in mid travel and no one else even knew they were inside it.

Then while kissing her, he began sliding his hands over her dress again, this time lifting it up.

"Houston…"

He kept his hands smoothing up her dress up her thigh high stockings…to the bare skin above them. She just remained pressed against the wall, breathing harder…her hands still on his chest.

"It's okay…darling…remember what I told you…"

She felt the calluses of his hands over her thighs as he pushed the dress up closer to her hips right above the top of her panties…lace and silk woven together to create a sensual covering for her pussy.

He looked straight in her eyes brushing her hair back off of her face with one hand…she wondered where the other one had gone…which kept her on edge. Sometimes she looked at her business partner and didn't recognize him.

Like right now.

"Houston…please…"

He touched her mouth with his finger, telling her to hush.

"Now don't move…"

She shivered under his gaze, still pressed against the wall of the stationary elevator, her expensive designer dress bunched up above her hips, and she could feel a draft on her panties which were still damp.

In a moment, he would know just how much if…she struggled to catch her breath as he gazed at her and stroked her face with his fingers trailing down her neck to her collarbone.

"So pretty…so desirable…"

Then she felt his fingers of his other hand slipping beneath the lace of her panties and her breath came more quickly.

"It's okay…."

She didn't believe him, not when he looked at her like that but she couldn't move and she felt him stroke her intimately, brushing her favorite spot. She panted at his stroking that part of her, he kept his caresses gentle, occasionally brushing a knuckle against her most sensitive spot.

She tried to arch her head back but couldn't so she just stopped moving…because he had told her not to move.

Then he placed a hand on one of her breasts, over her dress and suddenly thrust a finger up inside of her.

"Oh…."

She had been startled when he had done that…and when he started rubbing inside of her, warmth filled her groin, like gentle waves of heat breaking over it and away at the same time.

She looked at him, directly in the eyes while he penetrated her with another finger, stretching her and then thrusting them deeper, then teasing her by withdrawing them just enough before thrusting them again.

He managed to kiss her on the mouth a couple times while keeping his fingers busy and watching her face, her mews of pleasure as he stroked past the part of her that swelled in response.

Then her pleasure intensified.

He still had her captive against the wall with his body but she didn't feel that way, she felt turned on by what he was doing to her in the elevator. His face took on a purposeful look and he quickened the tempo of his fingers, and her climax began to build. Her breathing turned ragged, her hands clawed his chest as the spasms shook inside of her while he kept his fingers inside of her.

She sighed leaning against him when she started recovering…and he kissed her on the mouth after withdrawing his fingers.

"Like I said, I couldn't wait…"

"What about you…what do you want?"

He smiled at her.

"Let's get to the suite first and then we'll worry about me…because I have a list of things that you will be doing for me."

Damn, even as felt her heart still pounding in her chest, he seemed to be making a lot of assumptions about what would happen, what she would do, what he would do to her.

"What if I don't want to do what you tell me?"

He pushed the elevator button to get it moving again, so it could continue to the suite.

"Oh you will…in fact, you might be the one doing the asking…"

She smoothed her dress back down where it belonged, over her legs and she put her hand over her face.

Oh god….she still felt what he had done to her and he looked at her now as if he knew it. She was in seriously deep trouble here…she should have just turned her back on him and his invitation and taken the cab…at least that's what the rational side of her said to her.

But then again…as her body hummed from her third orgasm that day that he had given her, a part of her felt exhilarated at what might lie ahead…not to mention the unknown.

* * *

The elevator stopped and after the doors opened, they got out into an elegantly designed hallway with suite entrances on opposite sides. They walked down one of them and stopped before some French doors. Matt whipped his key card out and the locks sprung open.

C.J. held her breath as he opened the doors but nothing could have prepared her for what awaited. She had seen quite a few hotel rooms even suites but nothing quite like this one.

She looked into what looked like a living room with twin sofas, at angles in front of a fireplace which looked authentic. It was spacious with a wet bar, an entertainment system which looked like it was wired with sound throughout the suite. For dining, there was an elegant table near what looked like a kitchenette. The floor was hardwood but plush rugs dotted the area near the fireplace, and the sofas included comforters and pillows.

Off to the side was what looked like an office with equipment including fax machines and a desk with phone and the bathroom…her jaw just about dropped when she saw the sunken tub with jets adjacent to a shower which looked decked out with multiple spray units and every kind of lotion and soap imaginable. It almost looked like a waterfall décor more than a shower.

He lead her past the bedrooms which were separated by the bathroom with a walk in closet and he led her to the French doors leading to a terrace outside which was spacious with chairs and a lagoon shaped pool which led to an adjacent hot tub.

"There are two bedrooms and the larger one opens out into a Mediterranean style terrace."

"I didn't bring any clothes…"

He smiled at her.

"There are outfits for you in the wall in closet…in case we decide to leave the suite to go out some place in the limo…and then there are other surprises…"

She arched a brow at him.

"Am I going to like them?"

He chuckled, stroking her back with his hand, in a gesture which almost reassured her.

"I think you'll warm up to them."

Not the answer she had been expecting but she couldn't say anything now. She still had no idea what he would do next.

"Come on…let's get something to drink…"

She followed him to the wet bar where he brought out a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"There's a nice view outside if you'd like…"

She glanced at him sideways, not trusting him at all. He sighed.

"I'm not going to jump you if that's what you're thinking," he said, "We have some time to celebrate with some bubbly and settle down first."

"It's a little hard to do that after what happened in the elevator…"

He stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm not going to do anything that's going to make you feel bad about yourself," he said, "or anything less than the very beautiful and very desirable woman that you are to me."

That reassured her a little bit but she still hedged.

"This is all very beautiful…but what's your price?"

He looked at her surprised and then slipped his arm in hers.

"We'll discuss that later…and it's not what you think."

That statement left her guessing even more as they walked out to the patio to drink some champagne.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked up at the starlit sky while they sat on the patio drinking champagne. It tasted tart on the tongue and warm in her throat but it didn't do much to relax her. How could she settle in her chair and let down her guard with Matt sitting next to her? She had eyed the Jacuzzi longingly as they walked out before sitting in nearby chairs.

"Plenty of time for a soak later…"

She stared at him when he said that, just when he had settled down next to her. Keeping his hands to himself at least for now, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She still felt the aftereffects of what he had done to her in the elevator and that kept her nerves taut any time he brushed against her where they sat wondering what would happen next.

What his next move towards her would be. So she tried to keep it casual.

"Nice champagne…"

He looked at his glass.

"Top of the line vintage…had it flown here from a winery in the South of France."

She should have guessed, but it did taste nice and as he sipped from his flute, she imagined him dribble drops of the precious liquid on her bare skin before lapping it up gently with his mouth.

That made her shiver.

"You cold…because there's ways to warm up here," he offered.

"I'm sure there are…but I'm fine here. I haven't agreed you know to this…weekend."

He smiled looking into his champagne.

"I think you have…just by being here…"

She threw him a serious look.

"I'm here to celebrate…your win…that's all."

He looked over carefully and that made her shiver too.

"You were damn sexy in the elevator…you felt hot too under my fingers…If I only knew…"

She blushed, how could she not when he talked like that about…she cleared her throat.

"I…don't usually do that."

"I can tell…you were a little bit shy about it…"

Her cheeks burned because he was teasing her about her response to him having his fingers up inside of her while he had pressed her up against the wall in more ways than just physically.

"Look this just can't work, we can't do this…I can't…"

He dipped a finger in his champagne glass and then dabbed it on her mouth where it tingled and then his mouth followed and caressed her lips gently sucking at them, turning her insides out before releasing her.

"Delicious…and so was the champagne….you were saying…"

Her mouth just opened and nothing came out.

"I might save some of this champagne for other parts of you…that need some oral attention…"

The way those words slipped out of his mouth, the timbre of his voice so smooth…she had to concentrate on her breathing…as another part of her moistened from his silky words and threatened to betray her cool.

He dabbled some more champagne around her mouth with his finger and kissed it softly away; the combination of the warm sizzle of the liquid and his own flavor tantalized her…eroding away at her resolve.

Then her neck, he drew a line of moisture along her jaw line towards an earlobe and his lips moved in for the kill.

"Ah…."

He grinned at her response.

"You like that…you getting wet again underneath those panties?"

She just breathed slowly, not even looking at him; she didn't need to, to be aware of the tension of his muscles coiling inside of him…at what he might do.

He leaned over to kiss her mouth again and this time, a hand stroked her inner thigh hitching her dress up while his fingers caressed her skin.

"You ever play with toys…?"

He had whispered in her ear while he stroked her thigh and she didn't answer. Of course she did…whenever she traveled on a business trip; she packed away what was called a pocket rocket…to relieve stress and tension. But didn't many women do the same thing?

No need for him to know that of course.

"Do you…"

She sighed…trying not to focus on how nice his fingers felt on her inner thigh. How much nicer they would feel…if he moved them up a few inches.

"None of your business Houston."

Wrong answer….

"I'm making it my business…you use anything when you're not with someone…or are you more into being penetrated?"

She just looked at him then, feeling more than a little flustered,

"Why do you care…?"

He stroked her thigh up and down…teasingly nearing the rim of the panties he had bought her.

"Because I have those surprises waiting inside…the ones I mentioned…the ones I told you, you'd warm to…it might help to know which ones you already like."

She sighed.

"Okay fine…I use a pocket rocket…satisfied?"

He chuckled.

"Not yet…but you'll be…"

And then she looked into his eyes and knew that somewhere in this weekend, her favorite sex toy played a role.

Maybe it was time to walk on out of here…if she could find the words. But he moved his lips to her ears again and whispered softly.

"I want you to straddle me…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What…?"

"Just do it…come on…I want to see you up close again…"

"No…I can't…what if anyone sees us?"

"C.J.…it's totally private up here…no one who can see you or hear you or help you…it's just the two of us so do what I asked."

The way he looked at her…stirred more sensations inside of her, but her nerves…damn she didn't know what he had in mind. But she moved over and straddled his legs with her own so that she faced him…waiting to see what he'd do.

"That's better…a lot better."

He ran his fingers through her styled hair mussing it up a bit, but the sensations that it sent through her body did relax her a little…about as much as she would allow. He kissed her on the mouth and she wrapped her arms around him, when he asked and his mouth moved towards her neck close to her diamond necklace.

"Now do a lap dance for me…"

She sighed…in his embrace…looking around.

"Hey come on, it really is just us here…now if it will help, start off by pretending you're a lap dancer at Vegas…or someplace extravagant and I'm your favorite customer."

She looked directly at him.

"Okay but I don't screw my customers so don't even ask and no funny stuff."

He just smiled at her and put his hands around her waist as she positioned herself better to move against him in a teasing fashion…her crotch covered by the blue dress but still damn, she could feel him growing hard, pressing against her when she ground against him, before pulling away, just out of reach.

And he sighed like he could definitely feel her even through their clothes.

"What if you come?"

He squeezed her waist.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

She continued trying to just relax enough, to forget the man in front of her because if she looked and saw…she'd stop. So she concentrated on her movements and the sensations rubbing against his bulge stimulated by that contact.

"Now kiss me…"

"But…"

He squeezed her waist and their lips met, and man, it was hot, along with the grinding of her lower half against his. His face became tense, and she felt him squeeze her waist tighter as she moved against him in different directions, from different vantage points.

All sinfully good.

His breathing quickened…along with hers…and then her climax hit her suddenly and most deliciously and she collapsed against him. But he still felt hard, pushing between the cleft in her thighs. She felt self conscious at her own pleasure so apparent on her own face while he still hadn't made it to the brink.

And then she saw his eyes, and she shivered again. Predatory looking eyes…and they drank her in as he released her waist. He pushed her away from him and she didn't know why.

"I can…"

She wanted him to know that she could…finish him off so he'd climax just as she had done.

But he shook his head.

"Get inside…"

She just looked at him, not getting it.

"Into the master suite..."

She heard a tone in her voice that made her nervous but aroused her too, what was going on with her around him?

What had changed so quickly?

* * *

She got up and headed inside the suite into the living room, with him behind her. She heard the sound of him closing the French Doors. She started to walk towards the couch and then he grabbed her. She tensed in his grip and he turned her around to face him.

He kissed her hungrily, his lips almost bruising her own as he claimed them. He pulled her closer so that their bodies pressed tightly together, his hardness against her softness. He ran his hands over the silky smoothness of her gown, his movements frenetic and C.J. tried to keep up but he came at her so hard and quickly. He backed her into the breakfast bar and before she knew it, he picked her up and placed her on the hard surface, pushing her legs apart with his hands.

Her heart skipped as she saw how he looked at her and she knew he wanted was to fuck her hard and fast. And both fear and excitement filled her at the thought. She trusted him not to hurt her but that tiny bit of doubt about how well she knew him…gave her an unexpected rush.

Because he was strong enough and hard enough and determined enough to fuck her that he could if he'd wanted to…bad enough…if he weren't Matt but someone else.

He smoothed her dress up quickly over her thighs with his hands until he reached her panties. She just breathed heavily looking at him, reaching to put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please…I need…"

He reached up in between her thighs and pulled down her panties, hard and fast.

"You're going to get more than you bargained for…"

She swallowed but her throat felt dry and watched as he unsnapped his pants and pulled out his erection. It stood up proudly and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

He moved against her and grabbed her again…she thought she might fall so she clutched at his shoulders.

"Wrap your legs around me…now."

So she did as tightly as she could manage and he pushed her hard against the breakfast bar. She felt him thrust up hard with his hips and inside her. Her eyes widened at the sudden invasion, at the feeling of being impaled by him…even with most of their clothes on. He withdrew almost completely and then thrust deeper inside of her, keeping the pace slow as if trying to rein himself in suddenly.

But he couldn't stop himself and she felt the control slip away from him, and his thrusts became harder, faster and deeper into her. She threw her head back as the friction between them became too great…the rush of pleasure that threatened to wash over her suddenly, brushing away her tension.

"Oh God…." She gasped.

He pushed her against the breakfast bar then back tighter around him, until he tensed that final time, before…

She felt the warmth of him inside of her and his thrusts slowed, until finally all she heard was his harsh breaths, feeling and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against him.

They remained that way for a moment. Her heartbeat rapid in her ears….their bodies still intertwined.

"You…still want to leave?"

She just looked at him, still feeling the vibrations inside her.

"I…think I need to clean up…"

He released her and put her on her feet next to him, but her legs felt shaky.

"I guess…I do want you…"

He stroked the damp tendril off of her forehead.

"That's what I felt…"

They both rearranged their clothing, and after that, he wrapped his arms around and kissed her more softly as if knowing how sensitive her body felt all over after their interlude.

She felt raw, from being taken like that by him. And not just physically…she needed…to be held by him. He left her to go the bathroom to get her a warm damp washcloth to clean herself. She turned her back to him doing that while he waited. He took the cloth when she was done and put it down in the laundry bag.

When he returned, he kissed her again, stroking her arms in a way that was almost comforting. She felt herself relax and look up at him, and then kiss him softly on the mouth.

He put his arm around her waist and told her to come in.

"Where are we going," as if she needed to ask.

He smiled in response.

"That last one was for me…but what comes next is for you…and it's in the bedroom…"

And so she walked with him to the master bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

She followed him where he led her not knowing what awaited her inside the room. Knowing to expect nothing at this point but the unexpected from the man she thought she knew very well.

He squeezed her waist to reassure her as they reached the door. She stopped and looked at him suddenly.

"I don't know…"

"What…"

She sighed.

"If I'm ready…for what you want next…"

He stroked her face softly.

"All I want for you is to relax and enjoy yourself…and to trust me…"

She hedged…because she did and…she didn't…and part of that was not trusting herself right now.

He opened the door and she walked into the dimly lit room, with soft lights glowing enough for her to make out the details. First, she saw the king sized bed with brass posts, in old fashioned style and small tables on either side of it. A window with a love seat sat in the corner, its blinds drawn. The room smelled fresh like lilacs and incense burning.

She turned to look at him.

"Quite a set up…"

He grinned slyly.

"You haven't seen anything yet…"

She walked around the room checking out the décor and then she headed towards the window, at the sparkling lights and then she walked towards the French doors to the balcony.

"Must be quite a few out there…"

He approached from behind her.

"Quite a view in here too…"

He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders and his lips began caressing her neck. She bent her head back to give him access.

"Turn around…"

She did that for him, and they faced one another.

"That dress is beautiful on you…"

And it was, the way it molded to her body and cut just above her knees.

"But I need to see what's underneath…so I need you to pull the zipper down…"

She looked at him, while she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She lowered her straps down over her arms and he ran his hands over her and the dress lowered down her body showing off her bra and panties…not to mention her stockings.

He ran his fingers over the lacy silk that covered her breasts and the juncture of her thighs, as she stepped out of the dress. The lace rode with his fingers over her skin…pleasantly so…and then his fingers moved to unsnap her bra, her breasts spilling out at last from their confinement.

He palmed her breasts, and the feel of his hands on them sent chills through her…he squeezed them softly but not enough to hurt…

"I wonder how they taste…"

He lifted them up with his hands and suckled them…and she nearly shot through the roof when she felt the gentle suction on her nipples, as he moved from one to another…her legs weakening. He backed until he sat down on the bed and pulled her towards him by grabbing her bare waist. He then moved to thrust his tongue in her navel which made her squirm and pull away from him and while doing that he placed his fingers under the elastic of her panties and finally…removed them, sliding them delicately and very deliberately down her thighs, past her knees and let them drop.

He looked directly at her pussy, her soft pink lips surrounded by downy hair and he couldn't resist….reaching out with his tongue to thrust gently in between those lips, causing her to arch her back suddenly.

He smiled as she gasped in response…and he moved in closer…nudging her clitoris aside as he lapped it. She clutched his hands that still gripped her hips.

"Oh…god…"

He thrust his tongue between her lips and tasted her, the musky flavor he savored as he penetrated her in and then receded, eliciting all kinds of sensations inside her, which reverberated from her pussy.

He smiled up at her from between her thighs.

"You want me to stop…?"

"No…no…."

So he continued tormenting her, stretching her out towards the brink again, now sucking gently on her labia;…and the pleasure started to overwhelm her.

She started breathing hard as he continued suckling her, and finally slowly drew her clitoris in his mouth…just enough…then released it…and she threw her head back and clutched his hands still on her hips with her nails.

The spasms filled her and she couldn't bear it any longer…and that's when he pushed her back on the bed and climbed next to her after unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it.

"What about your pants?"

"I'll get to them later…"

He moved up to the dresser brushing against her nakedness and removed something from the drawer.

"What's that…?"

She tried to look at him but he revealed nothing.

"Lie back…"

'"What…"

"Remember what you told me when I asked you about your favorite toy?"

She nodded wordlessly…oh shit…she really had confessed to him that she used a pocket rocket.

Then she heard the familiar sound of one being turned on close to her…and she braced herself.

"Oh no you don't," she started.

"Oh yes I will…"

With that, he gently parted her legs and started caressing the vibrator lightly over her, brushing against her very sensitive spots. Her upper body bucked at the sensations…since she had been so damn close to coming.

"You like?"

She just breathed out in response, gripping the spread with her hands.

"Is this like you use it…when you're alone…?"

She just widened her eyes and lifted her pelvis towards the pleasurable vibrations he administered…and then the whirlwind of pleasure gripped her tightly and wouldn't release her.

"Oh my god…I can't…it's too much…"

"Just let it go…feel the pleasure…don't hold it in…"

She writhed beneath the vibrator…unable or unthinking of what she did, only of the waves of heat rushing through her, the sharpness of feeling…too intense…but she couldn't stop the tides of her orgasm.

And as her body convulsed, he replaced the vibrator with the flat of his hand to feel the wetness that spilled out.

As he watched her face, he thought it to be one of the most erotic experiences that he would always remember.

He chose that moment to wrap himself around her while they lay on their sides on the bed. She fell asleep in his arms not long after…and he found the ability of her to do so after what they shared to be intoxicating. He felt his own eyes struggle to stay open while he breathed the scent that was uniquely her.

Dreams didn't bless or haunt their sleep, their only awareness was what happened inside their hotel suite.

She woke up, her stomach rumbling at the scent of what smelled like omelets and Belgian waffles along with bacon and coffee. She looked up at him from where she had wrapped herself in the sheets as he wheeled in the scrumptious meal ordered from room service.

"I didn't know what you like…so I ordered a bit of everything…"

She sat cross legged as he handed her a silken robe which she put on herself, her body feeling sensitive to the fabric probably from the activities last night…

And into the early morning…because…when she had awakened in the middle of the night…he had rousted her up for another romp in the sack.

The man seemed to be insatiable as if he had pent up all his energy for a long time…but he was wearing her out and it was only Saturday morning. They ate on the bed, until they had their fill and she got out of bed to head to the shower, her muscles a bit achy and another part of her a little sore.

"We're going to take the limo to Santa Monica…to check out some art galleries…I'm looking for something to light up the office."

She arched her brow at his suggestion.

"What kind of art are you going to find there?"

"Contemporary…now run and take your shower…before I decide to join you…"

She sighed, her hair looking deliciously mussed after last night, the silken robe hugging her figure.

"If you do that, we'll never get out of here…"

He smiled, thinking about how true that was and watched her head to the bathroom and then he went to get something out of the drawer beside the bed.

Something to surprise her with before they left on their outing….would she let him do it? He was about to find out.

C.J. basked under the warmth of the water spraying from three different jets on her aching muscles. Last night had sorely tested her muscles, and she never thought that sex could really challenge her fitness like that.

So she blamed it all on the lap dancing.

It had felt so erotic playing the role of the dancer bumping and grinding against him like that…she had been hot before he had pushed her against the breakfast bar and taken her like that, so hard and fast and more than a little bit rough.

For a second there…she didn't know…but she did believe he would never hurt her but he did warn her that he would push her limits a bit. She thought about that as she lathered up some gel and soaped her body, washing some places more gently than others.

Man, how she was going to last the weekend she had no idea…but excitement filled her at the possibilities ahead…and the surprises. She finally rinsed herself off and grabbed a nice fluffy towel after getting out.

She put her robe back on over her naked body and went towards the walk in closet to find something to wear. She picked out a nice linen blouse and a pair of slacks…and some boots.

A bra and panties would suffice until she saw the camisole draped over a chair in the dressing area. Sheer black and a lacy pattern on the bottom, more than a little bit naughty…she thought…were the panties crotch less…?

"That's for later on…"

She eyed the outfit critically and then looked back at him.

"Why am I wearing crotch less panties," she asked, more curious than anything else.

He just smiled.

"You'll find out later…we'd better get dressed to head on out…"

They both got dressed and Matt dressed in one of his three-piece suits along with his favorite worn boots as if he were going out to conduct a business deal.

He gave Hawk the directions and the limo took off while Matt. shut the partition so they would have complete privacy during the trip to their destination and then he turned towards C.J. again.

Okay, she didn't need to know the whole story yet…now they could just concentrate on having some fun.


	12. Chapter 12

. While Hawk had driven the limo through Beverly Hills into Santa Monica, Matt had been very solicitous with her, stroking her face and placing his hand on her high while they leaned back in their leather seats and listened to jazz music playing.

They turned into where the art gallery that Matt favored was located and Hawk parked in the lot and went to help him out of the limo. C.J. discovered once again how much trouble she was in when she walked up the sidewalk to the gallery entrance with the pearly orbs moving inside of her the entire way…she had to force a smile on her face when a particularly sharp pang of pleasure hit her…and judging by the look on Matt's face, he knew damn well what was going on…after all, he's the one who inserted them inside of her.

But give her half a chance and she would get him back for it. She would make sure of it. But first she had to make it inside the gallery without climaxing in front of Santa Monica.

"You need any help," Matt asked as he walked beside her.

She shook her head.

"No…I'm fine…relaxed actually…it's a beautiful day…"

"Yes it is…and it's only going to get more so as each hour passes….it's always lovely this time of year."

She watched him open the door to the gallery and she walked through it, and her eyes widened as she saw the paintings hanging on display. They looked like originals by one of the top artists in L.A.

"Impressive…"

He just smiled as she walked around the main area gazing at the artwork. A man walked up to him.

"Mr. Houston…you're here early…"

"Traffic was light…is the artist here yet?"

The gallery owner nodded and offered them coffee or tea…but both Matt and C.J. demurred. She turned to look at Matt.

"So what are you interested in buying?"

His smile broadened.

"Oh I'm not interested in any of these paintings…"

The artist, a tall man with a smock on walked down the stairs that led to the loft to greet them.

"Ah…you're here…"

He appraised C.J. and she felt his gaze studying her intently…and she looked at Matt inquisitively but his face betrayed nothing.

"So are you ready to get started…"

C.J. looked over at him again.

"You mean me…I'm here with Matt…"

The artist looked at her and then at Matt.

"But I thought…"

Matt glanced over at C.J..

"Follow him up the stairs…I'll be right behind you."

Damn him, C.J. thought, it was hard enough to walk on the flat wearing the pearly orbs but he wanted her to climb a windy staircase to the loft with this artist. But she did and so did Matt and they saw the artist's canvas on an easel, a bunch of paints and a mixing palate.

And then she saw a worn couch in front of her.

"Why are we here?"

Matt smiled at C.J..

"I'm paying him to do your body portrait…it's a surprise…"

She raised her brows at him.

"It sure is…thanks for telling me…"

The artist looked at her.

"You can go into the dressing room to disrobe…"

To do what, did she just hear the guy right? He wanted her to take her clothes off?

"Matt…what's going on here?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked directly at her.

"I'm paying for him to paint you dressed in just your lingerie…lying on the couch over there…"

Her eyes widened.

"You're kidding…"

"I'm not…now go over there and get out of those clothes…except for...you know…"

She looked at both of the men and walked behind a curtained area to take off her clothes…and then grabbed a robe to wrap around herself.

She took the robe off of herself and lay on the couch under the lighting and after giving her instructions on how to position herself, the artist started painting while Matt watched. The most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen though he'd been slow to admit it. But did she know who beautiful she looked?

* * *

C.J. just lay there posing for the artist who took his time painting her while her mind wandered. She didn't have any idea what was going on here…with her and Matt. What possessed him all of a sudden, that he had come on so strongly with her?

After all, it's not like they'd ever even talked about taking their relationship outside of the platonic stage…except for that conversation where they somehow decided they'd just be good friends…best friends and keep their hands off of each other. Sure they flirted with the boundaries they set for themselves…kissing and engaging in suggestive banter but it never went beyond that…except there had been that time she'd told him the three magic words.

The ones that could make a woman's heart sing and fill a man with fear and trepidation. Was that how Matt had looked at her when she told him she loved him…she had a hard time reading the face she knew so well. So many emotions appeared to war against each other on his face and he didn't say one word to her, just stroked her face tenderly with his fingers. But then Matt had been a man of few words, preferring action.

They'd been under siege when she made that proclamation…it just slipped out of her without any real thought. Except that they were about to die…after seeing their friend, Andrea a cop get shot to death literally silenced in midsentence by a sniper's bullet. Then hundreds of more gunshots had followed, piercing the windows and damaging the plaster walls around them.

So she'd said it…she told him before the words would die with her, the intensity of her feelings had multiplied overwhelming her in one moment. She realized now she shouldn't have ever told him those words…he'd never addressed them to her, not while he'd been on the run. Not after they'd gotten him back and life had gone back to normal.

Certainly not when he'd gotten engaged to Elizabeth within hours of meeting her it seemed. How could he make such a decision to ask a woman to marry her after knowing her so briefly? Matt had never dated women long before proposing to them…it'd been that way with his other fiancées as well…the ones who died.

Now, within months of his broken engagement he had hit on her…he'd done more than that and she let him because she'd wanted him just as much. Only she knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't and they'd have to figure out how to keep their friendship intact, their business partnerships and not let a weekend of sex and more sex come between them.

Why on earth was she thinking about this now? She should just relax and go with it…enjoy herself and enjoy him and his…gorgeousness. She knew it wouldn't last but right now she didn't care.

She'd figure out what to do when the time came to say goodbye to this chapter of their relationship.

* * *

Matt couldn't take his eyes off of her lying there cloaked only by a few scraps of lingerie which enhanced the ripe fullness of her body. Athletic, but also soft in the right places…she could keep up with the physical challenges of the job but she could fit just perfectly in a man's arms doing all kinds of things to make him crazy.

He was crazy…he knew it now. What on earth had he just done? He'd just spent the most passionate night in his life with his best friend…the one he had promised himself to keep his hands off and to keep out of his bed. It'd never work…he knew that…she would want something serious and he just didn't have that woven in his DNA or so he thought until he'd met up with Elizabeth. He'd been ready to settle down only…it hadn't worked out because they were too different in the most fundamental yet important ways.

So they said goodbye and went their separate ways. He'd thrown himself into his work and hit the Rolodex for a while and then something happened…something that made him rethink his life. He'd spent a weekend camping out in the desert with his cousin Will…who of course had been presumed dead for over 10 years when he'd really been a POW.

Now that he was back home, he was struggling to find his way…to rebuild his life in a world that had completely changed…had moved forward without him. They'd hit the beer and cooked over the campfire at night, they'd hiked and they'd spent hours under the night sky packed with stars talking about everything…including the future.

Will hadn't ever looked beyond the present when he'd been in that horrible camp. Now it lay in front of him, all the endless possibilities he thought were forever out of his reach. It overwhelmed him, nearly led him to suicide. But he'd learned to embrace those opportunities rather than to dread or fear them.

Matt had a different problem…he learned that nothing could be taken for granted. That what he thought he'd wanted…it just wasn't enough anymore. He wanted something else…his dreams had changed.

I'm going to go after them with everything I've got, he told himself on the drive back to L.A. after their trip.

Then he'd taken the steps to get there. Because he was a man of action…and he intended to follow through. Hoyt had asked him to do a favor for him and he'd agreed but that would only be a sidebar to his master plan.

So far it seemed to be going well but the weekend was still young.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt had C.J. exactly where he liked her these days, which was flat on her back. One of his favorite positions for her to be in anyway…and he had been giving her a massage but no matter how many times she begged and pleaded with him not to do it, he seemed intent on bringing her more pleasure. She needed some time away from him, some space to figure this all out. Life had thrown them together and her through a loop and she needed to sit down, park her libido and analyze the situation.

But Matt wasn't interested in analyzing anything; he seemed intent on massaging her tight muscles, the ones that had been overworked last night.

Damn him…he had sat next to her in the limo as they left Santa Monica and the restaurant where he had eaten his lunch and so he'd been talking about how she needed a relaxing massage…and then he started talking about something called a G spot…which she'd heard of and didn't know existed until last night in the master suite.

They'd had been talking and listening to jazz in the limo as the city traffic flowed on by when Matt had decided that making the moves on her suited him much better. He had started kissing her…tantalizing her mouth while she kept her movement slow and careful on the leather seat. While he had captured her mouth and kept her mind on his talented tongue which he inserted quickly in between her lips before withdrawing it only to repeat his thrusts…his hands had worked their way to her breasts, her abdomen and then damn it if he didn't slide a hand beneath her dress and right to where she'd betray herself.

He had kept kissing her and darting that wicked tongue of his inside her mouth…while his finger tease and tantalized beneath her dress. He pushed her gently against the seat while he improved his vantage point and then when she had been trying to remember how to breathe…he penetrated her with his mouth lazily with his tongue over and over until she could hardly breathe.

Matt looked down at the woman and became very aroused at the sight in front of him and knowing that she bit her lip to keep from screaming beneath his fingers which were now tempting the nipples of her breasts into hardening like luscious fruit. He had to rein himself in…for greater pleasure later…so he kept his mind on pleasuring her…and the sense of control and power it gave over him because all she could do was react to the sensations the movement of his fingers and tongue elicited in her.

"I've got something for you…"

Her eyes widened as she saw him dangling what she'd known to be pleasure beads…strung together to well, anyone could figure it out and Matt obviously knew what to do with them.

"Houston no…"

His voice sounded like a growl.

"Oh yes…just relax while I…"

He stopped talking but she felt his fingers inside her panties and she felt what he did with the love beads. Any movement, any tension in her body…the effects of what he did to her would make those beads do pleasurable things inside her. He put them to work right away and she couldn't keep up…oh he was all innocent about it pretending they weren't there but he definitely knew what he was doing.

Her face grew tense as she felt the pleasure coil up inside her, and she cried out in frustration…not caring whether or not she could be heard by Hawk who'd probably heard that noise before if not from her.

A couple hours later, she now sighed because this massage that Matt had given her ha had started with her on her stomach and the man could give great back rubs and even appeared to know something about deep tissue massage.

"Don't pass out on me darling…"

She didn't respond, just closed her eyes while he rubbed and kneaded her shoulders, her back, her butt which felt really good and the backs of her legs….but then after that, just when she'd been about to nod off, he ordered her to get on her back. She didn't like his bossiness and wondered where the hell that came from…

But then he rubbed her breasts after dripping some oil on her that smelled deliciously sensual and her breasts tingled. Damn that felt nice…and then she noticed that he had left…where was he off to now and did she even want to know?

She saw him return and she saw that he had taken his clothes off and put on his silken robe. He knelt beside her and he took out a bottle of what looked like…damn champagne…and dribbled it on her belly…where it tingled and wafted up a fruity odor. He then bent his mouth on her breasts and her belly, and lapped it up with his tongue, brushing his mustache against her skin, which had already been sensitized by the massage.

When he moved lower, with the champagne and his tongue, she sighed…he left a trail of burning down her body and now appeared poised to sample champagne ala someplace intensely personal.

"Please stop teasing me…I'll do anything…"

And she meant it because though she had experienced great pleasure she knew she'd lose herself in it…and she couldn't do that for anyone.

Not even him.

So that left her with begging. He stopped feasting on her skin and appeared to think about it. His brow arched, as he remained poised over here.

"Anything…?"

"Oh God yes…Houston…I'm so…so…"

"Stimulated?"

She just rolled her eyes in the back of her head…her body throbbing again.

"Okay…"

"Oh god yes…."

He hesitated.

"But you did say I could anything…"

"What do you want from me," she asked, her thighs quivering.

He crept close to her ear.

"I've got a costume I want you to wear…for a party tonight…"

She just nodded, without thinking. Okay she'd wear a costume to a party, how hard could that be…anything to relieve the sensations threatening to consume her anytime she moved.

"Okay…deal…just do…something."

"Will do…"

And he bent his face in between her legs again.

"Wait…I said take them out…"

"I am…just hold still…."

She felt the gentle tug of the string on the pearly orbs…oh no…rather than just pull them out of her in one stroke, he had grabbed the string with his teeth and was teasing the pearls out of her pussy, bit by bit, one pearl at a time.

And how many were there exactly again…she hadn't counted but now…she threw her head back as they crept, stroking her way too sensitive walls and she gritted her teeth as another orgasm loomed.

"They're out…"

He showed her the glistening pearls and she sighed in relief until she saw the way he looked at her now.

"What now…"

"Now is where I fill you up with something else…"

He slid his body over hers and in one stealth move, he thrust inside of her and pulled her legs around him.

His lips lowered on her mouth and any words he would have said were lost as he rocked against her, going only a little bit faster than he had removed the pearls.

* * *

She had locked the bathroom so that Matt wouldn't follow her in here because she had to get away from him for a few minutes…because man…this weekend of his was wearing her out…how much sex could a woman take anyway…? She closed her eyes as the spray from the three jets in the shower splashed the lathered gel off of her body. The weekend so far exhilarated but it unnerved her too…no she had to admit it scared her. She didn't recognize the man who brought her to this hotel for the weekend…where was her best friend and business partner…what had happened to him?

Yet she knew it was the same man, just a whole another dimension to the guy she'd never known before…though she'd heard about it in the rumor mill. She just never believed the talk…oh she figured he'd be good but she didn't know about his considerable…endurance. She didn't know how she'd keep up with what he clearly had planned for the two of them…but she remembered that if she made it to Monday then life would go back to normal again. The lines of their relationship would clearly be drawn and they'd be what they'd been before…only she'd have memories that she'd never forget. She wondered if that'd be enough for her but then the way that Matt moved through women, it'd have to be. Whatever…she'd do the analysis over coffee in the morning with her friends…no wait maybe it'd be wine later at night at the Italian Bistro.

Right now all she wanted to do was sleep and no, he wanted to take her to some party with her wearing some costume.

He didn't say where or who was hosting it or whether there would be mostly about eating and socializing or what would be going on…she shut the heavenly sprays off and reached for a fluffy towel from the warmer.

She wrapped it around and she went to the dressing room adjacent to seek out her costume and it hung there off of a chair and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Oh my god.

It looked like that sexy saloon girl costume that she had intercepted the phone call about…and judging by the getup with the dress, the fingerless gloves, the thigh highs and the garter…she walked over and touched the lace and silky fabric…

What kind of party was he talking about here anyway?

She held onto her towel and started to go out there and give him a piece of her mind about his taste in wardrobe. But then she thought about it…what would be better than giving him what he expected.

So she just got dressed and she had to admit as she slipped the garter past the thigh highs, she looked damn fine in this outfit. And it felt nice against her skin…but she wondered what would Matt be wearing?

She walked outside in the living area of the suite and he looked up from where he sat…dressed like a cowboy…down to the chaps…which was interesting because he had grown up doing some ranching before eschewing it for the corporate world he felt suited him better. His eyes nearly popped out when he took in the view of her dressed up as a saloon girl.

He went up to embrace her but she put her hand up.

"No touching the server…," she said, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Maybe some scotch before we leave…Hawk's waiting to take us to the party…but you'd better slip on a coat over that so you don't give him a coronary."

She shrugged and went to the wet bar to pour him a glass. She felt his eyes on her, and her skin tingled beneath his gaze…he was hot to trot...but he put her in this position and she wasn't about to make it easy for him to keep her there…whether he knew it or not…he was in for a surprise tonight.

"It's at the lodge…"

She nearly spilled her scotch.

"Isn't that a men's club…and since when did you join?"

She had her hands on her hips and in the get up, she looked damn sexy, Matt thought, thinking about what would happen when they returned here after the party…

"I don't…it's the CEO of a major firm in San Francisco…hosting the party…but it's a nice club…and ladies are definitely invited."

She arched a brow as she handed him his drink.

"As long as we dress up like harlots…?"

He sipped his drink.

"Ouch…come on, it's going to be fun…great food…music and some…interesting activities."

"I'll bet…well I'm ready so maybe it's time to get this show on the road."

He went to get her that coat and helped her slide it over her shoulders trailing his fingers on some bare skin as he did…which naturally made her shiver. And then they left the suite and went down to the elevator to meet up with their limo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hawk didn't even give them a second glance as he opened the door and helped them into the limo. C.J. thought then that there really must be very little he hasn't seen or heard at this point. After all, Matt had been with many women before her and they had probably been in and out of the limo in various states of dress.

Matt had hired Hawk for his background in security as well as his discretion and as she settled back in the seat with Matt, she appreciated that. Matt turned on the stereo playing some easy jazz which did help her settle down a little bit. He poured them both a glass of cognac and she took it gratefully definitely needing some liquid courage at this point.

Because she knew there had been a reason that Matt had her dress like a harlot…red silk and lace…and a garter for goodness sake. Her body still tingled from the pearly orbs and some more rounds of pleasure courtesy of the man next to her but she didn't know what would happen at the party and who would be in attendance except men that worked in the same industry as they did.

Hawk drove them through the city and she looked out at the scenery while sipping her drink while Matt sat beside her thinking about what waited at the Lodge. The party would be in full swing by the time they arrived and a couple of drinks on the way there would set themselves up nicely, the food would be plentiful as would be the entertainment…but that would vary as well. He looked over at C.J. while she gazed out the window.

She looked so damn sexy in her costume and every man's eyes would be on her as soon as she arrived. Every man would want her and that would make what was to follow all the more important.

But she looked sideways at him and thought she would teach him a thing or two at this party then turned her gaze out the window smiling to herself.

* * *

They arrived at the lodge, and got out of the limo to walk inside the building. A doorman greeted them and then gestured inside when they produced their invite. They walked by and saw a man and woman pull their business cards out of their wallets and drop them inside two different crystal bowls.

She looked at Matt in question. He coughed.

"Oh that's for if you want to participate in the drawing."

"What kind of drawing," she asked.

They walked over to the table to get their name tags, etched in fine gold and hers was on a golden chain while his pinned on his vest.

"You wouldn't be interested in it…"

"I'm intrigued…now tell me."

He smiled at her.

"You noticed how men and women put their business cards in different bowls."

Yeah she did come to think about it and then she had some inkling.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Depends on how dirty your imagination is darling…but in case it is, yes they draw the man's name first and then he comes up and picks a card from the woman's bowl and then they go into the back rooms of the lodge…for a while."

"You can't be serious…"

Oh god, her heart raced at the thought…she had heard of such things…but hadn't believed the stories she had heard about this lodge until Hoyt had told him. None of it was technically illegal…well except for the fact that someone was running an extortion racket in this exclusive club.

His eyes studied hers intently and she knew he was sizing her up. She gave him the same look right back. Something was going on here…she knew it but she'd play along for now.

"Why don't they ever let the woman pick from the men's bowl?"

"Because it's a men's lodge…they're a little bit behind the times on equal rights."

She snorted.

"I noticed…"

Maybe that's why the costumes worn by the women around her were somewhat skimpier than those worn by the men.

"Why don't they just auction the women off?"

He sighed.

"They tried that but one of the women up for bid worked for a vice squad."

Now that would crimp a party not that C.J. minded because that was taking male and female social interactions too far.

"She drew $50,000 but it went for bail money…"

C.J. smiled inwardly at that…but then she looked at Matt and thought he'd brought her here dressed up like a saloon harlot to show her off to the men…yeah this was all some alpha male deal where men were graded on the pecking order by the women they wore on their arms. Not much better than raffling off sexual encounters between guests that didn't arrive together.

"What are we really doing here?"

He shot her one of his quick smiles, not the answer she wanted.

"Darling…you and I are just here to have some fun," he said, "I got my invite and decided to check it out."

She shook her head.

"If you think I'm going to…"

His face turned serious.

"No…I don't think that at all," he said, "Just going to check the place out to see what it was like."

Maybe it was time to teach Matt here a lesson…especially if he wasn't going to tell her what was really going on.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Excuse me…you get us something to wet our whistles with while I go to the powder room."

He nodded and watched her sashay off in her hot number…god when he had seen it online he had no idea…The lower cut of the back of the dress just right above her sumptuous rear…and the front…his mouth began to water and his pants tightened and it was way too early tonight for that to happen.

He got a couple of scotches and she came back to him, smiling giving him a frontal view of her dressed up…and he thought of the naughty garter on one of her upper thighs…which one…well he'd find out later. She took her drink from him and sipped it on down…the room had grown warm because it had filled with people, congregating around the buffet tables loaded with delicious foods, fruit medleys and vegetable plates…and on one table, black caviar.

He eyed it hungrily. C.J. followed his gaze.

"What if I were to rub it on my body and have you eat it right off of me?"

He just gazed at her and she knew she had him there as she walked away to go mingle and he did the same, running into two business owners he had plans to merge with under his corporate umbrella.

C.J. loaded up her plate with mostly fruits and veggies with a sprinkling of caviar which tasted decadent on her tongue. She saw some women she knew and some men who had hit on her at several seminars she had attended out of town.

"Hey, that is one hot looking outfit on you," one man said, "You put your card in the jar right?"

She just smiled at him pretending not to understand.

"I'll be sure to hope I get it when it's my turn…"

No, she didn't think so as he brushed his hand as if in passing against the side of her breast. No way on this earth would she ever be doing that guy…oh god no…or any of them. But she knew Matt had an angle here and she'd get into it with him good later on as to why he wasn't telling her…

The music started to play so loudly, it rumbled the floor and people started to dance while others pulled away from the center of the party to hold private conversations. C.J. figured they were trying to come up with ways to rig the upcoming drawing. She wondered why they bothered to do the drawing but then figured that making it random made it seem as if they weren't really responsible for their actions.

She walked by a table that held succulent desserts, slabs of cheesecake, slices of lemon meringue pie and fruit tarts. And off to the side, was another glass bowl filled with condoms, in brightly colored packages.

Really subtle, she thought but responsible…as much as one could be in this kind of party ritual. She continued onward and received many openly admiring glances from the men around her. Instead of being repelled by the attention as she might have been in a professional setting, she felt a rush…and pressure starting to build inside of her…but it was like what happened whenever she did an undercover stint. Was that what she was doing here? If so, why hadn't Matt told her about it, briefed her ahead of time like in the past? He was keeping something from her and she didn't know why...after everything that had just happened between them.

She hoped Matt was watching the other men watching her…and that it drove him crazy.

Served him right for trying to play her like this now.

Matt fumed as he watched the men ogle C.J.…at first it had amused him because they could look but not touch not as long as he was around. And there were others watching too out of sight.

Besides, at the end of the night she'd be going back to the hotel with him…and to bed. But irritation soon pervaded him…because C.J. didn't act offended by the ogling…in fact she looked like she enjoyed it, even got off on it…she certainly looked like she had been strutting in the outfit he had bought for her. Daring any one of them to proposition her…if they dared….and the men had been getting worked up. She had probably left a line of tightened pants in her wake…including his own.

He went to get himself another drink.

* * *

Soon enough the music stopped playing and everyone looked up when the emcee who smiled from the stage set up for him. In front of him were both glass bowls and everyone watched and waited to see who would be paired with whom before disappearing to the back of the lodge. C.J. found Matt and stayed close to him. He looked like he was tense…but then the room was so thick with it…undercut with unadulterated lust. The men were called up one by one and then with smiles on their faces, they stuck their hands in the second jar to pick their dates. Some acted like they had won the lottery…others not as much but were still happy they weren't left empty handed.

The number of men's cards in the jar got smaller as did it in the woman's jar. Matt looked towards C.J. and saw how caught up she looked by what she witnessed. Then he watched as Tucker Holmes went up on stage, a major force in first the aerospace industry and then politics. He'd just been elected to his third term as county supervisor. Although in his forties now, his body remained as rugged as it had been when he'd been in his twenties.

He saw Tucker stick his hand in the bowl and pick out a card. He grinned from ear to ear and Matt figured he must have struck it lucky. The emcee read it and also smiled.

"C.J.…where are you…come on down here…"

Matt's eyes nearly popped out of his head at what had just happened. How had C.J. gotten caught up in this raffle of debauchery? Unless…oh he glared over at her but she didn't look his way just sauntered up to the stage with hoots and hollers from the crowd greeting her. Tucker just looked as if he couldn't wait until they went to their room.

C.J. looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest, biting her lower lip. She had to play along with what was going on…surely this wasn't for real. She'd packed her switchblade underneath one of her garters for insurance.

"Come on…honey…let's get started."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off together and that's when she threw a glance at Matt daring him to do something about it. He broiled inside at her leaving with Tucker to go off someplace more private and….where was Randy from Vice and the rest of Hoyt's men?

Nowhere to be found. Matt noted that Tucker had been assigned to the private room where there had been a mirror installed, purportedly as a turn on to couples but actually for a more nefarious purpose. Behind it was a surveillance camera…that had been discovered accidently by a cleaning lady. It was planned to be a setup for Tucker for future blackmail using his position as an elected official but tonight…someone else was getting set up by LAPD Vice.

Tucker had only known C.J. in passing because she didn't meet much with him but he grinned to everyone around her as he squeezed her waist. Matt knew enough about the CEO from rumors and innuendo that he was into some kinky role playing which did make him ripe for exploitation by blackmailers and extortionists. C.J. would be fine alone with him if she didn't mind playing slave to his Dom. Unlike most in that particular discipline, Tucker didn't play even by the loosely designed rules in dominant and subordinate relations and C.J. might have her hands full when she found out.

Which is why he wondered where the hell Randy and his backup were right now…when the action was about to go down in one of the most exclusive men's clubs in L.A.

But then so might Tucker if C.J. decided she would walk and even more so…if she decided to stay.

He followed the couple trailing behind them as they headed towards where they'd get to know each other better. She saw them stop in the hallway and him pull C.J. closer into a kiss and she rubbed her lacy stockings against his leg, playfully. Matt knew if that had been him, he would have gone rock hard.

Because just about anything she did left him that state…but damn if she was doing that to Tucker. Why was she going along with it so easily anyway? He hadn't told her about the sting because Randy had thought it'd work better if she didn't know. C.J. and he had been hot and heavy back before his engagement to Elizabeth…she could definitely do the assignment.

Matt didn't know whether to agree or to punch him out for saying that.

He saw Tucker appear to whisper something to C.J. and she continued onto their room alone. Tucker had pulled out his phone to make a call…instead of following the hottest looking woman at the party into a sexual tryst.

So Matt walked up to the CEO thinking up his plan while he waited until Tucker had ended his call and looked at him inquisitively.

C.J. waited inside the room, thinking that this had gone a bit further than she had anticipated or planned. Not that she had put a great deal of planning into it, but in a minute, one of the top CEO's in their industry was coming her to do what he wanted with her and expecting her to go along with it.

But she didn't want to do anything with this creep. She had just wanted to see how Matt would react when some guy drew her name from the bowl and it became real. God, he was supposed to speak up or throw a fit or do something…but he had just watched as Tucker led her to the room and now she had to figure out what to do when he walked in the room expecting to get lucky… But then she knew there was that angle that Matt must be playing. A back story he hadn't told her. But it wasn't him that was walking into a room with a man who was expecting some action.

She really had gotten herself in a bind…maybe if she feigned illness…or…and then while trying to come up with a means to nip Tucker's libido in the bud, the door opened and she nearly stopped breathing waiting to see what would happen next.

It wasn't what she expected.


	15. Chapter 15

She knew right away the man standing at the doorway was definitely not in the mood for light fun, the man who had drawn her business card out of the crystal jar wanted more than that. The way he looked at her now, his gaze scorching every inch of skin that was visible. And thanks to the skimpy saloon girl outfit that Matt had purchased for her…for this party tonight…there wasn't a lot of skin to be missed.

After all, the outfit accentuated her breasts and the upper curves of her creamy skin that sat barely tethered in her outfit was right there for his perusal and her long muscled legs were pretty much exposed by the high rise of her hem. She knew when he looked at her know, he was imagining those legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he rode them both to the finish line.

In his dreams…she just had to figure out what to do next. She remembered the knife held snugly by a garter…easily within reach.

She's hoped that it'd be Matt standing in the doorway to circumvent her tryst with Tucker. She wasn't planning to bed the CEO but she'd handle it herself…not have some man come to her rescue…but looking at him now…she wondered if now she needed someone to come for her.

She gazed at him back and he just stood there and then he pulled something from where she hadn't seen it.

And as he uncoiled it, it looked like a damn rope…one made out of the softest material…padded but still a lasso. Okay, so he wanted to play the cowboy roping the fine filly…but this filly wasn't playing.

"Tucker…what are you up to there?"

He just stared at her with the rope in his hands. She started to back away like some nervous filly might playing the role while figuring out her plan of action. She wanted to dropkick this loser fast but that might not be the wisest course.

"Don't move C.J.…"

His voice was a whisper but carried every bit the authority he used in the boardrooms where he attended meetings or at the podium where he delivered speeches as a county supervisor.

"I'm not staying here if you're going to tie me up with some rope like you're a damn cowboy and I'm…"

He approached her slowly.

"You want me to come here and fuck you instead…don't you? Like a stallion mounts an eager mare…but I've got to rope and tie you first."

God, was he kidding? He really expected her to go along with that?

She sighed, folding her arms.

"No…not really… because I'm not a filly and you're no…stud"

If that offended Tucker he didn't show it, he just looked very much into his rope and lassoing her with it. But he tilted his face looking at her closely.

"Then why did you put your card in the bowl?"

She bit her lip, looking at him and the damn rope which he dangled loosely even as he looked at her intently.

"Because…," she hesitated…just looking at what he might try next.

"Because…why?"

She rubbed her arms trying to come up with something to say about something she'd never do in the normal world…the one she'd be returning to after the weekend ended.

"Because I thought someone would stop you from taking me into this room…You see I'm one of those chicks who likes it when two men…"

His eyes brightened with comprehension.

"Oh you like more than one man at a time?"

God no, she thought how could anyone think that about her but then again, she realized where she was right now, an exclusive and clandestine setting were assumptions flowed freely.

"No…you see I like it when two men fight over me," she said, "to the death if necessary."

He smiled at that.

"Well I did run into the man you came with…he did broach the subject but you're mine tonight, now let's get started…"

She looked at him, nervousness bubbling inside of her along with…adrenalin from having to think of something fast…the way he looked at her now as if he wanted nothing than to rope her to that bed so he could have his way with her.

Hard and quick…or slow and seductive…it didn't look as if he had decided yet. She just studied him while he looked at her still trying to decide what to do next. She didn't know the real score here or what would happen if she did bust this guy up for laying a hand on her. God, she hated it when Matt kept her out of the loop.

"Tucker…"

"Why don't you just shut up now…."

"What…."

Like what the hell was he going to do with that rope?

"Now let me do this…"

He moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the mouth before she even knew he had reached her. His lips felt hard and wet on her own lips as he stuck his tongue inside right off. No, gently warming her up with some nice stroking around the outlines of her lips, no coaxing her lips apart with the tip of it before sliding inside her mouth…and skimming the inside teasingly promising so much more.

No, the guy in front of her sticking his tongue down her throat didn't have a single drop of finesse in his approach and execution.

She sucked her breath in quickly as he continued to slobber her mouth in between thrusting his tongue in her mouth…god, he was clumsy to boot and didn't care whether or not she liked it.

Big mistake.

He grabbed her hands so deftly with just one of his own and he quickly in a blur of motion wrapped the rope around her wrists, pulling it tightly so they were fastened in front of her.

"What the…."

"Be quiet sweetheart…"

That's when he grabbed her wrists put them over her head and pushed her towards the bed and then somehow…she couldn't figure it out and wasn't sure she wanted, he tied the rope behind her on a rail at the foot of the bed.

"Tucker…let me go…"

He chuckled at the half hearted nature of her demand. His quickened breathing and his expression belied the fact that he wanted him to do this to her…whether she kept pace with him or not.

"I can't move…"

"That's kind of the point darling…I need you to lie still for a while."

She just rolled her eyes at him, feeling ire fill her but he was strong and she couldn't loosen the rope. He knelt beside her after stripping off his shirt.

"I'm not going to hurt you…I just to show you a good time…"

She decided she wanted none of that and nothing from him except for him to get off of her and to get lost…after untying her.

"No Tucker…I want you to untie me and just leave me…"

He didn't like that suggestion at all and his mood darkened his face.

"What you one of those…teases," he said, "you put your damn card in the bowl, I picked it and now you're mine."

She used her body to force him off of her a bit.

"Excuse me…you think because I did that…it means you can do whatever you want," she said, "I'm saying no to what you want, now untie me…supervisor."

He cast her an angry look.

"Damn straight…and you don't do what I want," he said, "I'll blackball that company that you and that man built…yeah I know it's on the Fortune 500 but it won't be worth pennies by the time I'm done with it."

She heard the threatening tone in his voice and knew the man welded power. Well so did she…hers just didn't come from holding elected office.

"Get off of me and if you do anything to our company…"

He snarled his face.

"I'll do worse than that…I was going to be nice to you but you're a mouthy bitch so I've changed my mind…"

He grabbed her by the throat so hard, so fast and his hands moved to grab at her skimpy outfit which after all was designed for being torn off. She'd bucked against him but he was stronger than she thought. The rope chafed at her wrists and her shoulders felt the tautness of the rope when she pulled against it.

But she managed to butt his face with her head.

"You bitch…"

She scissored her legs around him and squeezed and he began to grunt. Then the door swung open and Matt rushed in to grab the man and pull him off of her. She released her legs and the man fell to the floor where Matt grabbed him to pull him to his feet before slamming him in to the nearest wall. God, he looked pissed but damn, where had he been?

The man started screaming as Matt had him pinned against the wall making all kinds of threats. Threatening an elected official was a felony wasn't it but she didn't care and besides…she was the only witness.

"I'll lasso you and drag you on the back of my horse to my ranch," Matt said, "if you so much as look her way again."

Matt's voice had turned deadly. She knew that tone, it was even beyond his don't mess with my family or I'll tear your throat out…she'd never heard it quite so intense before in her life. Then he bashed Tucker against the wall one more time, this time knocking the politician out.

Then he forgot all about Tucker and had headed to her, untying the rope quickly and rubbing her numb wrists in his hands…as he told her everything was all right. She went limp then from the adrenalin rushing out of her while trying to stand up too quickly and he was there to catch her.

Matt held her in his arms as she relaxed against him but he knew what happened had more than unnerved her. Her body trembled, betraying fear and damn, he regretted the decision he'd made a few days earlier on the phone with Hoyt.

Then he remembered.

"Randy where the hell are you…?"

That jolted C.J. from her thoughts.

"Randy…you mean Randy my ex?"

Matt sighed, knowing that she'd find out soon enough. He'd just planned it so she'd learn about it after the sting had gone successfully and the cops rounded up the extortionist to take to jail. Tucker had been the natural foil for the operation because of his high profile status as a politician. They'd been trying to protect him from blackmail and extortion and yet he'd turned out to be a monster. Matt had no idea that Tucker would be the person who the world might need protecting from but he'd think about that later.

Right now he had to deal with C.J. and her questions which would start out slow but as the shock wore off would come fast and furious. The woman was a Harvard trained lawyer after all.

"Houston…I asked you a question."

He nodded and that confused her more.

"Okay so why you calling for him…he's here right," she said, "this was some kind of sting wasn't it?"

He paused and then he nodded. Then he felt her tense in his arms…her body went damn rigid and he knew she didn't appreciate being left out of the loop.

"Houston…you set me up didn't you," she said, "Why would you do something like that?"

"C.J…"

She pushed him off of her hard and moved as quickly as she could out of his reach, backing against the wall not far from where Tucker lay unconscious on the floor.

"Get away from me…just stay away," she said, "God…how dare you use me this way…after…"

Then it hit her then, the most sickening of feelings…that her part in the operation had started even before they arrived at the club tonight…that it might have begun the night of the awards banquet…back in his office. She felt the bile rise in her throat…but then he'd never do anything like that to her…never use her that way.

They'd known each other all of their lives and he had never once deliberately set out to hurt her. In fact, he'd gone out of his way to spare her heartache.

But she didn't know what to think right now…she just wanted to get out of there fast and put some distance between her and the man in front of her.

He read her eyes and what he saw there was crystal clear. He shook his head vehemently.

"No C.J…it had nothing to do with what happened with us…"

She didn't look like she believed him.

"Bullshit Houston…since when did we….never and I thought it meant something to you," she said, "Maybe not that you're in love with me or anything like that but at least you wanted me…for a while and then I find out I'm part of some sting operation."

She just wanted to get out of there so fast…even wearing this ridiculous costume…even after being mauled by a county official lying knocked out on the floor after Matt had stormed in the room during the sting.

"That's not true…the sting operation had nothing to do with what happened with us," he said, "I knew what I wanted with you a lot longer than I knew what the LAPD had planned."

She folded her arms staring at him.

"Oh really…then why did you keep me in the dark," she said, "We've always worked together as partners and shared everything…but lately…you don't tell me anything. It's like we're in the same office living different lives…"

Matt knew he was guilty as charged…because ever since his uncle decided to join him in L.A. and help him with his firm he'd been working most of the cases with Matt out in the field.

Randy finally showed up with the backup police to scoop up Tucker and haul him away and he glanced over at C.J.

"You doing okay…things got a little rough there."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello Randy…didn't expect to see you here," she said, "How's it hanging?"

He smiled and he looked appropriately scruffy in his faded jeans and tank top, diamond studs in his ears.

"We didn't bust the extortionist…because your man here decided to play hero," he said, "C.J. if we had any idea that Tucker had this violent side to him…"

She put up her hand.

"Spare me…both of you. I just want to go back to the hotel…alone. Leave you to the fun you were having here."

Matt sighed.

"C.J…"

She pointed a finger at him.

"You be quiet…I've heard enough," she said, "I'll go to the suite and get my things…and then I want to just go home and forget everything that happened…"

She started to go and Matt started to follow.

"C.J. I'm not finished…"

She spun on him, anger flashing on his face.

"Oh yes you are…Matlock Houston…just give me some space okay and maybe I'll talk to you sometime again."

She felt angry and the chagrin look on his face didn't change that. What did he think he was doing using her like he did? He was damn lucky she didn't dropkick him to the floor for this latest stunt…and for what he'd done with her feelings.

But she'd said enough on that part of it, now it was time to make her exit.

"Goodbye Houston…"

Then she walked on out of there leaving him in her wake.

* * *

Matt just watched her go knowing he'd pissed her off…her use of his first and last name were a major clue to that. Randy just shook his head.

"She was always damn feisty," he said, "A guy can only take so much of that…"

Matt shot Randy a look.

"Hey, that's C.J. you're talking about," he said, "She's just fine the way she is but if you can't handle that just as well you're an ex."

Randy chuckled at him.

"Look at you…you sound like you're her husband or something," he said, "Did I miss something here?"

Matt didn't respond so Randy took that as a license to continue.

"Because if you…she did decide to get it on…just be careful because you might just get more than you can handle from her," Randy said, "Not that I didn't like her and not that we didn't have a hell of a lot of fun together…"

Matt looked cross at Randy and that silenced the vice cop who shook his head again to walk away.

"I guess we're done here," he said, "The brass's not going to be happy that you botched the sting but I do get it…I'll try to put in a good word for you with them so they don't come after you."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could care less if they did," he said, "That man had it coming for what he tried to do to her. I'd better not see his face again."

Randy shrugged.

"Oh he'll be back to work," he said, "You know he's the victim here…he and C.J. they're consenting adults and what they did…it's not a crime. It's just embarrassing for Tucker because he's got a wife and kids…but if someone uses that to blackmail him into swinging his vote on an issue…that's a crime…"

Matt clenched his jaw not liking Randy's rationale one bit.

"She didn't ask for what happened to her and if I ever hear otherwise," he said, "I'll come after you and I mean it…so you'd best think hard about who the criminal is and who's the victim…okay?"

Randy just looked at Matt without responding and left the room. Matt called Hawk and got him on the phone.

"Hi…I'm on my way…Is C.J. there? No…no don't leave…She's just upset but…I'll be there in a minute…just hold the limo until I get there…Thanks…"

He clicked off his phone and headed to the limo knowing that the toughest battle of his life awaited him.


	16. Chapter 16

She slipped out the back way without having to say goodbye to anyone let alone the hosts of the strange party. Well, C.J. thought it was strange and she wondered how many similar soirees that Matt had attended. No wait, he'd just attended this one to help out Randy, Hoyt and his other friends at the LAPD.

Without telling her of course…and letting her believe that they'd been at it like rabbits lately because he'd been unable to keep his hands off of her. It'd all been a setup and she'd been left the fool. She walked through the chilly night back to find the limo.

Hawk stood there waiting for him and she told him she'd be going back alone. That Matt had stayed behind to help the police.

The limo driver scoffed.

"I wouldn't think the LAPD would want anyone around them who cost them six months of surveillance work…"

"You knew about it?"

He nodded and that left C.J. wondering if she were the only one who didn't know about what had been planned.

And she didn't think she wanted to know…but then again she had been the one who had put her business card in the crystal bowl. But she had expected Matt to move sooner when he did to prevent her from leaving with the CEO who had picked her card. But he hadn't done that, he had waited until she had been tied to some bed.

Sure he'd hauled the loser up and flattened him just as he would anyone who threatened her. But she felt stupid because the past few days she'd been letting her guard down just enough…to wonder what it'd be like to have a future with him. Not just in business or friendship but in other ways too. He clearly hadn't been thinking that at all...he'd been thinking of this undercover job for the LAPD first. She just couldn't believe that he'd used her to do that.

But then wait a minute here, Matt didn't use people certainly not family or friends. He risked his life, his fortune and everything else to help them…she knew that from experience. He'd done that all of his life, why would he suddenly shift form now? Damn him for putting her in the position of having to second guess him.

"I want to go back to the hotel."

Hawk shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Okay but I have to wait for Matt to join us."

She shook her head.

"Oh no…he's not getting a ride back with us," she said, "He can hitch one with Randy or one of his other cop friends."

Hawk smiled.

"Hey they asked for his help and you know Matt, he can't turn anyone down…certainly not his friends."

She knew that but she still didn't understand why he'd kept her in the dark about it. That was the part of it that she almost could get past…if she knew that what they shared had been genuine.

"You know him better than that C.J."

She looked up at Hawk who gave her a mildly reproaching look.

"I do?"

He nodded.

"The man would never do anything to hurt you," he said, "He'd die for you…you do know that. The damn fool would do it in a second if it meant saving you."

She did know that as much as she knew anything.

"I know…but he wasn't honest with me Hawk…about the operation."

Hawk shrugged again.

"He had his reasons…and he had his eye on you," he said, "You are the most important person in his life and if you don't realize that, you're a damn fool."

His tone cut off what she planned to say next and she thought of what he said. Matt had been there for her so many times…by her hospital bed when she needed him…getting her to the hospital when she told him to go run back in some damn burning building…beating up any guy who ever hurt her.

She sighed then.

"Okay…I know you're right…but still…"

He looked at her exasperated.

"C.J., get your ass in the limo," he said, "and get ready to share it with him on the way back to the hotel because I'm not making two trips. I got a date tonight."

She was about to do that when she looked and saw Matt approaching her. He still wore his damn cowboy outfit and damn if it didn't make her weak in the knees despite everything…but no she had to be strong here and firm with him.

"C.J…"

She eyed him coolly, but her heart pounded inside her chest.

"What Houston? Look, we can share the ride back to the hotel but…"

He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and before she could say another word, he kissed her on the mouth. Her lips, pliant as he intensified it slowly…turning chilly into warm, moving towards hot….as her hands rested on his hips. She couldn't help herself, the man knew how to kiss and more importantly he knew how to kiss her.

Finally he broke the kiss and traced her lips with his fingers staring at her intently.

"You were saying…"

She felt speechless and all she could do was look into his eyes, the ones that looked at her with so much emotion she felt overwhelmed by then.

"I…I…why didn't you say anything…?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry C.J…damn I was a fool and I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, "You mean everything to me…"

She sighed looking at him carefully.

"I shouldn't have doubted it," she said, "We've been friends since we were kids, best friends and…"

But before she finished, he'd kissed her again. Much longer this time until they heard someone behind them clear his throat. They separated and both looked over at the chauffeur.

"Like I said, I got a hot date…"

They both smiled at him and nodded.

"We're ready to head on back," Matt said, "aren't we C.J.?"

She nodded.

Hawk smiled at them and opened the back door so that she could get into the limo and Matt behind her before they would be leaving the men's club. C.J. settled herself in the seat looking at Matt warily as he flipped on the switch so some smooth jazz instrumentals would fill the compartment. He put up the partition between then and Hawk who was definitely used to that. The leather squeaked beneath them as they got comfortable as the limo pulled smoothly out of the parking lot.

"We're going back to the hotel?"

He looked at her smiling.

"You want to stop any place?"

Oh no…not really because she was what did you call it…whipped from this weekend…all she wanted to do was sit in the bubbling waters of the hot tub out on the patio and then fall asleep in a nice soft bed…and she'd love it if he'd have his arms around her when she did. Not that she knew if he'd be into doing that because if they weren't having sex…what did he want with her?

Her eyes began to feel heavy and she found it hard to keep her lids open.

"You are falling asleep on me?"

She looked over to where he had poured himself a nightcap. He offered her one and she shook her head.

"No…I've just…had a long day."

He smiled at her, his eyes taking her all in the way that made her tingle…only she was too sleepy to do that. She really couldn't take anymore body shaking pleasure tonight… or any other excitement all she wanted to do was to relax and get some sleep. But as she looked at him, she still didn't know what he had in store.

As the limo traveled down the street, she gazed out the window and she didn't even notice Matt moving closer to her until the leather creaked from his movement. She turned and looked at him warily.

"What are you up to now?"

He just smiled.

"I'm liking the view…"

"Well it's a beautiful city at night…"

"I'm not talking about the city."

Of course not, he was probably trying to figure out how to do her inside this limo but she couldn't take anymore seduction…just couldn't…but he still looked at her intently.

"Houston…I can't…I'm wiped out…It's been too much today."

He sidled closer to her and put his arms around her, she tensed at first but then she finally relaxed.

"Come here…I just want to hold you…"

"Okay…"

She settled in his arms and with them around her, they felt really good. Safe even, as she spread out in the seat and lay against him…as he stroked her arm.

"I know I've been somewhat…relentless."

She suppressed a chuckle.

"Yeah you might say that…"

But when she looked at his face, she didn't see arousal there as much as tenderness. That caused a different kind of tingle to rush through her body.

"It's been fun…," she added.

"I didn't push you too hard?"

She considered that, hearing a tinge of concern in his voice.

"No…it was exciting…it's been…different…I just think I'm wiped out…at least for a little while."

He chuckled.

"Fair enough…I'm feeling a bit tired too."

She snuggled closer to him as the limo rolled back towards the hotel. Bright lights whirling by but both of them had their minds on other things.

"I just don't know what you want from me…We worked together, we've been friends but nothing like this weekend...and then when I found myself in some vice sting…I didn't know what to think."

He made lazy circles on her skin with his fingers and it felt amazing. He wrapped one of his legs around hers pinning her to him even as he held her close already. It felt so good to be close to him like this…just relaxing together…the boundaries that had been between them gone…at least for now.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel that way," he said.

But what about when the weekend was over, what would happen then? Would their relationship be fundamentally changed or would they remain the same? She didn't want to jeopardize their long-time friendship and working relationship.

Not for anything but what if they could build something better, something stronger? The excitement of that possibility filled her.

"I've wanted this weekend for so long…"

She heard him say that and she felt shock fill her because he'd never said or indicated anything about that desire. But then again, she hadn't either…if anything she had kept him at arm's length.

"Yeah…me too…"

He gazed at her…at her vulnerability she usually hid so naked in her expression. Erotic in its own way as her body had been. The weekend had been going much better than he had anticipated and she seemed to be enjoying herself…and him.

But what about when Monday morning came…what would happen then? He knew he was about to enter the most difficult part of his plan…the most critical moments lie ahead and he had to play his cards carefully.

The limo headed into the semicircle drive of the hotel and Hawk got out to help them out onto the carpet. Both Matt and C.J. untangled themselves and he gave her a robe to put over her outfit while they walked to the elevator to take up to the suite.

* * *

She sank deeply into the bubbling water, hot as she could stand it as her muscles relaxed as she looked at the lush scenery around her and the stars lighting up the pitch black sky. They had left the limo and walked with dignity through the mostly deserted lobby and then they waited a few minutes for it to arrive while kissing. She could never grow tired of it…of feeling his lips against her own…she could spend all night just doing that…well at least until she wanted to move onto other related activities.

He had picked her up before they entered into the suite and then settled her gently down while he checked some messages and she moved to get out of the saloon girl outfit at last. She wore a silk robe to the Jacuzzi…and caught his gaze at her as she headed out the double doors to the patio.

Would he join her, god she hoped so. Just to share some peaceful moments together without any expectations of anything else. And she sensed more than heard him come out and as she looked, he had shed his own robe and her jaw nearly dropped at his physique because she could never get used to looking at it.

The man was perfectly fit, muscled in all the right places and his better parts…nothing wrong there at all. She smiled as he slipped into the Jacuzzi and sat himself right next to her. He looked at her and she slipped closer to him without asking…as their lips met and they kissed. Slowly…tantalizingly slow…but in a way that promised rather than teased.

She slipped her tongue inside her mouth and slid it in and out between his lips…when they broke for air, he shook his head.

"You're really something C.J.…"

"So are you…

Then he had wanted to tell her that he didn't want it to end…but she slipped further into the water..closing her eyes as the water eddied around her form. Her breasts were flushed as was her face. Beads of sweat formed on her body as the steam arising from the water surrounded them both...as they sat there enjoying a quiet interlude.

She lay her head against his chest where they lay in bed. After nearly falling asleep in the Jacuzzi, they had gone inside and showered together, soaping each others bodies…making sure that no inch of skin was neglected. Then they held each other as the water cascaded over them.

He pressed her against the tiled wall and slipped deliciously inside her…making slow…leisure love to her…his chest flattening her breasts, his hips thrusting lazily in no hurry. She grabbed hold of his firm ass that powered his strokes and sighed, as the water splashed on them both.

After they both climax, they just held each other as their breathing slowed down and then afterward, they towel dried each other before sliding into bed where he embraced her against him…and she wondered which one of them would drift off to sleep first. He appeared to be doing that, his eyelids fluttering and his grasp on her relaxing.

She lay against him, listening to his soothing heartbeat…thinking the words that she wanted to say…but could never say…too many complications lay between them still…but she still had what her heart had whispered to her as he fell asleep next to her.

That she loved him.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt. woke up during the night, with C.J. still asleep next to him, wrapped up in silk sheets. Her face wore a smile and her dark hair spilled over the pillow. God, he saw enough of her body, her breasts softly moving as she breathed deep in slumber.

But he'd just had the most interesting dream. He'd been with C.J. kissing her under some exotic waterfall somewhere. It'd been so intense, so richly detailed in terms of all of his senses that when he woke up, he hadn't been able to separate the vestiges of the dream from the reality lying next to him. She'd woken up too and been ready for him, matching every movement which brought them both pleasure until both of them drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

Until the sunlight streamed through the window of the bedroom awakening both of them telling them it was Sunday morning. She'd woken up first and felt contented, fully rested. The sleep had been restorative but so had the intermission in between. She couldn't ever get enough of the man lying next to her, the sheets wrapped around his waist. His chest bare and his eyes closed as his head rested on the pillow.

She looked over at his naked form and she reached over and kissed his warm shoulder. That woke him up and his eyes fluttered open to gaze at her. His mouth curved into a lazy smile as he reached out to stroke her face with his fingers.

"You're really something."

She smiled back at him enjoying the way he stroked her skin.

"So are you…hey why don't we…"

Then they heard a knock on the door and both of them looked at each other.

"I'll get it," Matt. got out of bed and slipped into a robe.

He walked into the living area of the suite and then to the door where he opened it. It was a delivery man who had a package for him and Matt. smiled as he signed for it. He hid the box in the closet in the dressing area and then walked back to C.J. who sat up in bed, a sheet just below her breasts.

"Who was it?"

"Oh…no one…say let's get ourselves some breakfast and then why don't you head to the spa downstairs to get some treatments?"

She looked at him dubiously.

"It is a regular spa…isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Aromatherapy, Swedish massages, sea weed wrap, you name it they got it."

She smiled.

"That sounds great actually."

He watched as she got out of bed to grab her robe to go clean up in the bathroom while he ordered breakfast. Two hours at the spa would keep her busy while…while he got prepared for their date later on…and what he had to do tonight.

* * *

C.J. cleaned herself off and jumped into the shower, for a few minutes under the soothing hot spray. Lathering herself up with passion fruit smelling gel, she thought about the weekend she had spent with Matt.. It had been the most exciting time of her life. Sure some of it had been unnerving at time, but she had never felt as if he might hurt her. He pushed at her boundaries at her and in some cases, he had yielded. It had been a side of him she'd never seen before but she'd enjoyed it once she realized how much she trusted him just as she did in other areas of her life.

That said, she would keep away from him anytime he approached her with those pearly orbs again. She didn't think she could survive another span of time with them inserted inside of her.

But what was he up to next, and what would she do when faced with the final day and night together?

She sighed as she rinsed off, not able to think about what it would be like if Monday morning came, and it was just business as usual between them when they left the hotel to go to the office. How could she ever pretend that this weekend hadn't happened and how could he do that?

She didn't know if she could even try because she had fallen in love with him this weekend or maybe it had always been that way.

But she wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to what they shared, so what to do? She still had time to figure that out.

She had gotten herself into a mess with him when it came to her feelings. She'd kept them neat and orderly for so long so that she could be his best friend without constantly wondering what it'd be like if they took their relationship to another level. She thought she'd blown it when she had told him she'd loved them that night they were both on the run. After all, he'd never really responded back had he? Yet it hadn't stood between them, a dividing force as both of them deftly managed to move on with their lives as if the words had never been said.

Not that she'd ever forget them. You couldn't just say words and then erase them even though somehow Matt had managed to do just that. In a way it left her with an out, a way to continue the status quo between them for over a year without having to be reminded of the emotions that had spilled out when she thought her life was almost over.

She slid a robe around herself and decided to order some breakfast through room service. She felt famished and thought she'd start with some eggs, maybe an omelet and then a Belgian waffle with all the fixings, roasted potatoes washed down with orange juice.

She walked back into the bedroom and saw Matt on the bed reading the newspaper. He seemed intent in an article.

"I might order some breakfast," she said, "You want anything?"

He smiled at her.

"I'm starving…I've already ordered everything on the menu."

She chuckled.

"That was my plan…I guess it's from all the exercise…"

She went over to get out some clothes to wear to the spa as Matt watched her. Damn she looked too beautiful in the morning and right now with the silken robe molded to her body, riding just below her knees…he wished they could spend the morning together. But he had errands he had to do and she'd be spending some time at the spa.

He'd more than make up for it later. As he watched her dress, sliding a dress over her body he knew he'd make up for it later. She turned around and looked at him, noticing that he'd been watching her.

"You like what you see cowboy?"

He tossed the newspaper aside and patted the bed.

"Very much…come on over her."

She shook her head.

"Oh no…if I do that…I'll never make it to the spa and you're right, it'll be just what I need this morning."

He sighed.

"Okay you have a good time and we'll see each other lately," he said, "I've got a surprise planned."

She arched her brows.

"One I'll like?"

He just smiled at her.

"I think so…we'll just have to wait and see."

He watched her leave the room to go get herself some juice from the mini bar and inside his head, he thought of what lay ahead for the both of them today.

He knew she'd most definitely be surprised but would she like what he had planned?


	18. Chapter 18

C.J. loved the hotel's day spa. That went without saying and she had fallen in love with it the moment she stepped inside the doors. It looked almost like a magical place where women went for pampering and left afterward feeling renewed and like a million bucks.

She had felt tired, a bit worn out because after all, Matt had kept her mighty busy even though she'd spent a lot of that time in bed. The previous day between hours spent being sweetly tormented by the pearly orbs inside of her before another round of loving by him…she needed a week just to recover from the past couple of days.

But she wasn't there to rest and relax as much as to get fussed over and primped up for tonight, her final night with him in the hotel. The next day, was a holiday sure but she'd likely be heading home to get some much needed recovery from the wildest weekend of her life. A woman greeted her at the motel and said that the next few hours would be spent in their capable hands and she would leave feeling totally rejuvenated. They took her in a room with pools where a light steam curled from them and flower petals lay on the floor and floated inside the pools where water swirled but only below the surface. She had stripped down to nothing and had gingerly stepped into the water and the lingering scents of tropical flowers enticed her. Sinking into the pool of water, she sat on a bench and allowed the eddying underneath to massage her.

Soft music which sounded as if it came from wind instruments surrounded her. She sighed at how good it all felt. How lovely the flowers smelled all around her. She felt comfortable and secure in the pool, and her body began to unwind and her mind to wander.

She didn't know what Matt had planned for her tonight…excitement with the hint of apprehension filled her mind. He hadn't hurt her or anything or given her anything but pleasure but he had definitely pushed her to the edge several times.

Not that she minded because C.J. had always had a thing for him but she had kept that part of herself hidden. Why blow an award winning business partnership not to mention a long-time friendship over sex? Matt's interest always wavered and it would only be a matter of time until he got her out of his system and moved on to the next woman on his list or who his eyes picked up out of a crowd. Then their relationship would just have to pick up where it had been going before this weekend and she had to make sure that would happen.

That would mean forgetting about all the memorable interludes she had spent with him which would distract her from focusing on building their business to even greater heights. She could just pack her experiences with him away and move forward. The sex had been incredible and a woman could go through her life without feeling the evocative sensations that had nearly done her in more than once with him. She couldn't be making too many trips through their past or she'd never be able to move forward.

She soaked in the soothing waters reflecting on letting go of what might have been and replacing it with what had to be until it was time for her full body massage.

* * *

Matt had spent the morning on the phone setting up tonight which would include some surprises for the woman he had just sent to the day spa, unaware of what was to happen. But then he had gone to the gym to work off the edge of what had been building up inside of him since he had made his decision. A natural athlete, he rarely hit the gym but the slow burn of his muscles pushing against the weights eased the tension inside of him.

He knew he couldn't walk away from this weekend and pretend nothing had happened between the two of them. Not after he had just experienced the most incredible sex he'd ever known with of all women, the one who'd been in plain sight all along. If he'd known what a firecracker she'd turn out to be in the sack, he'd have gotten her into his bed and locked the door to the outside world ages ago. Each time she cajoled another climax out of him he wanted more of her and she gave generously even after having experienced the sweet agony of some of the things he had done to her. Like having her wear the pearly orbs inside of her and other adventures. Pleasurable but torture at the same time and she had responded by blowing his mind with some incredible moves.

But it was more than that, he had that friendship with her that had been tested a lot in the past years but it had held strong, and had bound them tightly together, even without the sex. But when it had been interlaced with passion, the combustion had shaken them both up.

Certainly him, who had believed if he just kept a part of himself at a distance, he'd have the upper hand but as the weekend progressed, he had forgotten why that had seemed so important. It had been in his relationships with other women including Elizabeth but with C.J. it'd never worked. If anything, sometimes it felt as if he were at her mercy.

He worked his lats and then his delts before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his neck. Not able to stop thinking of her and what he had waiting for her tonight. He had made quite a few phone calls to get everything ready, and the deliveries to the suite would start arriving soon. So he finished up his workout and then went up to the suite to shower and change.

A lot lay ahead to be done and not much time to do it. But it excited him and he wondered how C.J. would react. He knew her well enough to know not to even try to predict her response. But he wanted to make her happy because they had gone through so much together. He had thrown the gauntlet at her this weekend and instead of pulling way, she had eagerly participated. He felt stirs of lust within him just at the thought of her getting ready in the day spa for tonight but it was more than that.

Much more than the lust he had felt for the other women he had bedded. He'd been on the phone much of the morning before he had to kick off some steam and he still had more to make.

All without her being none the wiser. That might be tough because she was brilliant including when it came to picking up clues and hints which is one reason why she had been such a successful partner. Often they had to communicate from across the conference table or a large room with gestures or other body language.

And the way they communicated in the sack, that had been more pleasurable than other ways…and he had no intention of giving that up on Monday morning. No way and if she thought he would do that she had another thing coming.

He smiled at the thought. Life had been filled with changes, as it had twisted and turned for both of them, often through what seemed to be a minefield but no more. Tonight everything was going to change.

And as he headed to the suite, he could hardly wait.

* * *

C.J. had felt so relaxed by the time the masseuse had finished with her that she had wrapped herself up in a fluffy robe and had settled in for a manicure and pedicure even though she really hadn't needed either. But she enjoyed feeling pampered when she could sit still enough to enjoy it.

They seem to take extra care doing it than she usually experienced and the woman who did her nails just smiled cheerfully.

"They'll be a stylist to do your hair later if you'd like…up in the suite."

C.J. just looked at her puzzled. Oh it was clear Matt had something up his sleeve, par for the course for him lately but she couldn't wait to see what it was this time. She just nodded and told the woman that would be fine.

C.J. had her cuticles treated and her nails buffed and polished on her hands and feet. She liked the color, a rosy pink with hints of scarlet in it. Perfect for the way she had felt and she had sat there in the manicure seat relaxing and thinking about what he had planned for her tonight.

She smiled to herself wondering that if it was another round of marathon sex, would she survive it and why did it matter if the nails on her hands that she dug into her back as she climaxed had been manicured or not.

Something definitely was going on here and she wondered how long she'd have to wait to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

C.J. had left the day spa feeling like a million bucks. The weekend she had been spending with Matt had left her feeling somewhat satiated. She had returned to the suite afterward wondering if he'd be waiting there to ravish her at the door, not that she'd mind of course. Even if he pushed her against the wall next to the door, and well…she sighed heavily as she looked around and saw the suite the way she had left it. Then she noticed a note on a stool near the wet bar and walked over to read it.

Definitely in his writing, she saw.

He told her he hoped that her trip to the spa had been relaxing and that her next move would be to go into the dressing room next to the bathroom. Okay, so maybe it sounded a little bit bossy, even commanding but she hadn't minded being introduced to that part of him and her pussy throbbed at the memories. She had accumulated enough of them to last her…when things went back to normal between them on Monday morning, the beginning of another work week. Well, she'd enjoy tonight with him and savor every moment, hopefully most of it would be spent with him wrinkling the sheets or a few other places.

She smiled as she walked into the dressing room and her eyes widened at what she saw hanging there.

The most beautiful off-white dress, more like ivory shaded, with sleeves and plenty of lace, on what looked like an exotic type of silk. There was a box next to it, and unwrapping it, she found a lacy white bra and garter set with sheer nylons…and the shoes, she couldn't believe he had her playing dress up again but she didn't mind at all. There were some flowers and a card, which told her to get dressed and meet him downstairs in the lobby in about an hour.

Not much time she thought but enough as she began to take off what she had been wearing careful not to muss her hair and slipped the clothes he provided for her on. The lingerie was both nice, with a hint of secret naughtiness, enough to make her more than just a little bit heady

The dress…oh my…it fit just perfectly, shaped to her curves and looking in the mirror, she thought she looked like…she had never seen herself. She picked up the excess material on the dress which flowed down and turned around, posing in front of the mirror.

What did he have planned for her, was it a formal dance or other type of party? Were they going to leave the hotel? She had so many questions and she knew better to ask them, she would just have to be ready for anything.

She left the suite and started towards the elevator…anticipation building inside of her with every step.

* * *

Matt stood below in the lobby talking to the bellboy.

"I've got everyone waiting…just don't tell her anything but have her follow you to where I'm going to be okay?"

The bellboy nodded.

"The hotel's setting up the party in the main ballroom," he said, "and the valet has been parking the cars as they arrive."

"Thanks…I have an uncle here somewhere…"

"He's waiting for you in the foyer."

Matt nodded and then left him to go find his uncle. He hoped that C.J. would be surprised at what he had in store for her. He guessed as intelligent as she was, she would be even with her powerful deductive skills. Oh, he wanted to see that very first expression on her face, the arch of those eyebrows when she figured out what he had been up to in the past few hours.

Actually the whole entire weekend…because he had been planning this for quite a while and it had turned out better than he had anticipated. The best weekend of his entire life, and he hoped hers as well.

But he'd better get going to find his uncle. C.J. would be joining them soon and there were still a few last minute details to get nailed before she arrived.

* * *

C.J. reached the lobby and the bellboy walked up to her as if on cue and told her to follow him to another part of the hotel. She did, looking around her and then they left the hotel's back entrance and walked across a courtyard to what looked like…she narrowed her eyes.

A chapel?

She saw flowery arrangements around its entrance and thought, what the hell was going on here?

Then she saw what looked like Matt's Uncle Roy. Okay, what was he doing here? The older man just smiled and handed her a card. It said to go inside with the uncle.

She put her hands on her hips, looking at him.

"What is going on here…why am I going inside a church?"

Then she heard a pair of footsteps and saw Matt moving towards her, looking so breathlessly handsome in his tuxedo and a smile on his face.

"I think it should be obvious."

She tilted her face at him.

"What's so obvious?"

His smile broadened.

"That you and I are about to get married…."

That shook her world.

"We're….what?"

He licked the corners of his mouth and oh, she wanted to do that for him with her own but damn, what had he just pulled on her?

"C.J.…this weekend's been the best I ever had…I knew you had what I wanted in a friend, my best friend and we know what it's like to be partners through our business but I never knew that it could be like it's been between us…on other fronts."

Oh yeah, and she knew what those fronts have been and the sex between them…it robbed her of her breath just to think about it. But marriage…didn't men usually propose to their girlfriends first and ask, not assume?

"Matt…this is so sudden and I imagine there's a lot of guests there waiting."

"A few…just our closest friends," he said, "and I know you can say no and turn around and walk on out of here…but I love you C.J.…I love you more than anything and I want you as my wife and my partner and most definitely as my lover."

She had to suppress her smile because she had to be firm here. A man even Matt just couldn't thrust this whole marriage ceremony on her without asking her first. At least that's what she told herself…but damn if she didn't love him too…and she couldn't think about anyone else she'd rather walk down the aisle with than him. She had been dreading Monday morning when things between them would return to normal…she couldn't do normal with him anymore. Not when she'd be sitting at her desk in the office thinking about what it had been like when he'd kissed her mouth or other places with that devilish tongue until she couldn't stand it…or she had been riding him like a cowgirl…she blushed at the thought and she'd better stop remembering what they shared while all dressed up in a wedding getup.

She could see it all in front of her and she wanted it too. She wanted to walk down that damn aisle towards him and kiss him senseless in front of everyone. She wanted him to go home with every night and to wake up cuddled in his warmth every morning…and eventually, she wanted his children.

But…wait a minute, stop that she told herself…she was a businesswoman and thus used to taking risks. She'd gone skydiving for goodness sakes and loved it enough to do it again. She could handle marriage to her best friend.

So she nodded and he moved towards her and cupping her face, kissed her gently but thoroughly on her mouth. Then he told her he'd be back and when he returned he had this white silky thing that my god…looked like a veil and as she bit her lip, staring into his brown eyes the ones she had known forever, he placed it gently on her head and told her he'd be waiting inside the church.

* * *

"Oh god…."

He nipped her on the neck, playfully.

"Oh god…what…?"

She sat astride him, totally buck naked, his hands on her breasts as she moved against him, his erection snuggly inside of the part that had ached for him as she recited her wedding vows, as she had danced through the reception and as she had been kissing him in the elevator on the way up to the suite. Yes, they loved each other and they wore gold bands showing that to the world but the sex…that's what they wanted right now.

"That was…nice."

He chuckled, as he reached to pull her down on top of him while they remained joined, her breathing slowed and her heart…well it still beat quickly but then looking at him had that effect on her and being fucked by him…off the charts.

"So we really don't have to work tomorrow?"

He shook his head before kissing her again. The honeymoon would be continuing in the morning for another week while they'd be frolicking in some tropical island in the South Pacific, flying there on the jet tomorrow morning. She loved the frosty blue waters, clear and warm not to mention the soft white sands that met the waves…the starry nights where the waves could be heard breaking on shore and the great cuisine eaten out in the moonlight along with some wine.

Life had gotten really good and she had the man she wanted with his arms wrapped loosely around her now and tomorrow he would be there to wake up with her, on the morning that their new life together began.


End file.
